Ashes of Shattered Memories
by ShadowLink999
Summary: A man with a memory he would never forget. Praised ever since then, recognized across the world, but never given what he ever wanted. His peace of mind. Everyone was captivated with his skills, but he merely bypasses them. All until one huntess shows. Though a novice at the Longsword, she shows the most promise. Can this girl place his mind at rest? Monster Hunter is from Capcom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Shadowlink here, though this isn't my first story, this is my attempt for a unique story. Taking place in MH4U, with the others sprinkled here and there along with a few of my OCs. Praise, attack, suggest, say anything about my work, I read them. Hopefully, you enjoy this.** **Though there is something that needs to be said. Knowledge of Monster Hunter is greatly useful, and I suggest it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 ** _Shadows of the Past_**

Thunder crashed and boomed on throughout the battlefield. Echoing over the rain that poured down to the ground. Cooling the air of the Towers Summit, whilst cleansing the field of the bloodshed. My master Acro, and I were hunting a Silver Rathalos, though a rather strange one at that.

This one was much more grotesque, more ruthless and by far much more intelligent than the ones Hunters usually fought. This had to be the King of the Rathalos'

Yet a proud title for one of his, surprising young age. Acro and I decided on a fitting name for this one.

Skeith.

The Three of us drew breath, eyes locked onto one another, never faltering from their target. One another image clear as day, even though the misty rain. Both Hunters tightened their grips on their swords, while the Rathalos licked its lips. As if on instinct, with one final thunder crash, all Three moved forward.

As of living to his name, Acro took to the air. The metal of his blade crying, never has been forged to bend in such a way. Aiming for the beasts' wings. Yet, I decided to slide along with the wet floor to take my own Longsword to its soft underbelly. Despite the risk, the fight had dragged on for far too long. We were all getting exhausted.

We all were

Skeith quickly stopped in its track, corkscrewing into the air. Its mighty wings sheer wind pressure knocked me back, and Acro down to the ground. Its blinding silvery scales with the minimal amount of sun, still stunning to see.

As we got back to our feet, Skeith nose-dived directly at us. Its talons poised to kill any one of us. Despite getting to our feet onto a firm stance, we never had expected an attack like so.

Skeith twirled and looked like a spiral of death, fire from the peak quickly engulfed his body to his tail, before hitting Acro with a flaming tail to his chest, with the momentum used to claw at my armor plating. Piercing through it like it was Kirin butter.

The sheer intelligence this Rathalos was shown to have was a clear counterpart to whatever we both have hunted. Having the ability to come up with new maneuvers to handle whatever situation it is in, along with the ability to be able to attempt such a feat.

An extraordinary trait for the wild, unfortunate for us Hunters.

I felt the poison course through my veins as both Acro and I struggled to get back up. Skeith did not even let us catch our breath before charging after me. Killing intent burned into his eyes. Trying to get away was nothing but a mear attempt, as the Toxin was too much to bare it quickly dropped me back to one knee.

Without any more options, I had no other choice except to brace for the finishing blow.

Turning his side to face me, Skeith quickly brought his tail to shoot forward at me. To die by this beasts' hands… it actually was not as bad as I had thought. A Hunter who fell at one of the most dangerous Monsters in the area… is actually kind of an honor.

I felt the pressure along my chest and smiled a bit, yet, nothing came of it. Instead, I felt my body move and quickly felt the pressure, not on my chest...

But from my shoulder.

As a last-ditch effort, Acro had pushed me out from harm's way. Seeing everything as my eyes shot open in shock. He, however, wasn't so lucky. Taking the full brunt of the strike poised for me instead, I could never forget what had happened and what I had seen.

The way Acro was like, the way it all happened.

I'll never forget his face-

VVV

With a quick motion, someone sat bolt upright of bed. A pool of sweat where they laid sleeping…. Again.

"Ugh, Again with that dream." They groaned, his thumb and forefinger rubbing his different colored eyes. One deep blue, the other amber yellow. His other hand ran through his jet black hair. "Eh, I gotten used to the pain." Mumbling more to himself as he slowly got back up to his feet and to the cold floor tiles.

His home was given to him by the elder of Dundorma, for his accomplishments of the town. Quite a massive home at that. Marble pillars, polished floor tiles, nearly everything was extravagant.

Yet, despite the fanciness of his new home, his favorite area was just a simple balcony. The balcony had a beautiful view overlooking the ocean and the town in itself. As the rising sun, well, rose over the water and shone beautifully.

"Ah, morning already?" Sighing and stretching before hearing a faint 'pop' of relief of his stressed muscles. Scratching his scruffy chin, he grinned a bit before he announced. "Welp, time to get to work."

Putting on his usual armor seen in public, **'Red, Guild Bard Armor X'** he opened the large double doors to leave, exiting to the wonderful city of Dundorma, and heading up the multiple steps to the gathering hall.

VVV

"Ah, James," The guild' sweetheart spoke and waved to the man. "Another day hunting for a job?" Stifling a giggle.

James sighed and sat in his place, behind the quest counter "You need to come up with a new phrase Sophia. Also, you know better than anyone it's not easy finding one who's willing to pay that fine for a hired mercenary."

"Why do we even have that fine?" Sophia, who stamped a contract for another hunter, asked. "It turns off the whole hunting experience if someone does buy it, as well as being too demanding. For everyone else."

James chuckled, posting a 'Most Wanted' monster **(1)** on the board. This time, a Tigrex "If you hate it so much, ask the Elder to lower the price. Again. Or to just terminate the option… Again!"

She rested her head on her hand and took a deep sigh. "Yeah…"

VVV

Walking into the town, a young, novice looking Huntress entered. 'Rathian Set' equipped along with a Gore Longsword strapped on her back. Long, messy, pink hair bounced with every step she took, along with Two braids in front of her head to keep away from her face. Looking around the buildings and people. Before the newcomer looked to the shimmering sun, covering her emerald green eyes with her hands' shadow and smiled.

"So," She hummed and explored around. "This is the home of 'James Chronex, Longsword Saint'. Certainly a big place, and not lacking in the view either." Overlooking the sea at the side of town. A deep sigh escaped her lips. "Really long title, but here is to Fatalis I at least meet him." Pushing through the town square.

VVV

 **Back at the Gathering Hall**

"You know," Sophia spoke up. "It's been forever since I seen you take a quest, even a gathering one."

James scoffed. "What's the point, I have everything. Armors, Longswords, Items, Awards, I finished all given quests. For all I know, I'm done. Now, I volunteered to be a hired hand. Do something with my time. However, thanks to the elders' absurd price for my help. Thank Fatalis that I stay for free, hardly anyone wants to pay that much."

 **Sadly, I actually have done this feat, legitimately. Monster Hunter Freedom Unite was my game, I did stop once I have gotten 1 of every item. And once my file was corrupted. *Single Tear***

Sophia looked baffled. "What?! You do realize that people from the world want to be your apprentice, right? You could become a teacher 'Longsword Saint'."

James only cringed. "Please, don't call me that."

"What, you miss being called 'Doodle'?" Sophia smiled and slapped his chest with her book and James laughed a hearty laugh, followed by Sophia herself.

"But still," Sophia stamped another quest. "There's a lot more you can do than just sit around."

Sighing, James ran a finger along his scruff. "Yeah… I guess I'll take on the Tigrex."

"Well then, look at you." Sophia searched for the contract.

"Yeah, yeah. I actually want to see my Longsword skills, see if I lost my touch." Getting up and over to the other side of the counter. Others stepped away before Sophia caught something.

"Okay then, you ready? Because, unless you're using that rapier, you're going to need to go back home."

James sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah, thanks for looking out." as he exited the hall.

In response, she could only laugh at his antics. "Ah, James. What would you do without me."

VVV

After some directions and losing her place, the female Hunter stopped at the base of the many stairs and looked up high at the marvelous home. "Whoever they are, they must be loaded!" She, however, was knocked out of her state of awe, by the double doors opening. Walking out was a man in a full Guild armor, matching his jet black hair under his hat. Zinogre longsword strapped at his back and practically crackled even in its sheath.

It wasn't uncommon for a high ranked hunter to have such a set. Yet, what was uncommon were the eyes of the wielder.

Something different in them besides the coloration. The warm, kindness of them looked more like being planned for a family stroll than one getting ready for a hunt. Compared to his body language that echoed killing intent.

"A-Are you…. James Chronex?" She asked, stuttered even. Yet, her body relaxed when he had nodded politely, but ruffled her hair playfully.

"Indeed I am. Never seen your face before, are you knew here?" Tilting his head a tad out of curiosity.

With a firm nod, he smiled at her and continued his track up the steps. She blinked for a few seconds. Outside, frozen. Inside, jumping for joy. Finally, she had found the person she was looking for.

However, despite her wishes to have her be his disciple, given what the public has heard him say, he is rather firm to not have one. Though that did little to dishearten the novice hunter, as she followed him up to the Gathering Hall

VVV

 **Back to the Gathering Hall**

With a small smile, and finally a break from giving other hunters quests. "So James, you ready?" Her eyes quickly derailed over to an awestruck girl who looked around like it was her the first time around. "And you are?"

"Oh, right. My name is Illiana Alarose, I was transported from Loc Lac city on my own reasons and suggestion." The now named Illiana spoke. Trying her best to ignore the looks from the males.

James turned and looked at the same girl. "Loc Lac hm...been awhile since I've been there. Perhaps I and the elder can go for a drink sometime."

Sophia nodded. "Right, you're the new hunter the Elder talked about, and a Longsword user as well." Noticing said Longsword strapped on her back. "The areas here are different from Loc Lac of course, and you might need to find your way around town. Why don't you let James take you to one?"

Illiana looked ready to jump to the idea. James on the other hand...

"Wait, what! I don't wa-" But was interrupted by...himself? "You know what, no. Sure, I'll show you around. In fact, come join the quest."

Need I say, EVERYTHING in the gathering hall stopped, mouths were agape, drinks not moving, pretty sure some food stopped mid-air, and talk was brought to a screeching halt.

All turning towards the Veteran Hunter.

People constantly asked to join him on a hunt or in general, and the answer has been the same, 'No'. Then, all of a sudden, this beautiful girl walks up and actually gets invited by him?!

"Alright, so what are we hunting today?" Illiana spoke, trying her best to not to pass out of pure excitement.

James answered her firmly. "The wild Tigrex."

Illiana looked pleased to join. Sophia, however, tried to knock sense into James "James, you can do that later. Plus, she's too low of a rank for that. You really need to recons-"

To which James quickly interrupted. "Look, I know that it's a High-rank kitty (This is actually what I call him) in the area of a low rank one. Unless this is in full agreement with Illiana, I can use my 'Hunter Seal' **(2)** to get her in.

"B-but-" Sophia quipped.

"Upupup" Illiana spoke up for herself this time. "I know you're worried for me Guildmarm, but as a hunter. We risk our lives for the safety of others. That is the job we have, the job we do, and the job I love." She spoke in a comforting tone "This will be no different, just a different monster."

Sophia sighed, they made up their mind. She knows James long enough, that he's as stubborn as a Jaggi. If this girl is anything like James, then better save her breath.

"Sophia." Pulling out the contract, James soon signed their names in. "The name's Sophia."

With a firm nod, both Hunters made it to the airship before Sophia leaned against her hand and was in deep thought. 'I know I shouldn't be worried for James, but why do I have this feeling of worry for James...but not Illiana. I guess because of James' nature.'

Taking a deep sigh to relieve her tension. Completely oblivious to the fact that a multitude of other hunters who were waiting on her.

VVV

Illiana was taking the view, the mixture of the prospering grassland over this active volcanic area.

"Not the same as Loc Lacs, right." James spoke, reclining back on a chair.

She shook her head. "No, this is more magnificent."

"I know" James chuckled. "But you get tired of it after so long."

Silence engulfed the ship, besides the propellers, everything and everyone was quiet. "So" James spoke, walking at Illianas side. "Besides your job as a hunter. What's the reason you came to Dondurma?"

She looked relatively nervous. She knew that this invitation to the hunt was a gift. She didn't want to be sent back, let alone be dropped from the airship, him calling it an 'accident'.

For his reputation, he actually might get away with it.

"Um-uhhh, look. We're almost there" Illiana quickly panicked, pointing at a nearby campsite on the peak of the rocks.

Sure they were quite a ways away, but "You're right...but that still doesn't answer my question. What's 'Another reason' that you spoke of."

"What? You think I need another reason, besides my hunter status? Insane!" She defended.

"So what was it that you said about your transfer, 'On my own reasons and suggestion'." James pointed out.

"That's something you don't need to know." Illiana smiled proudly.

James on the other hand…

"Captain, mind taking a slight detour to Loc Lac city?" At those words, Illiana broke.

"W-wait what!?" Both the captain and Illiana asked in utter confusion.

"The elder and I are good friends, I'm sure he'll tell me. Plus, I can handle the quest at a later time. Illiana, would you kindly tell me your reasoning on going to Dundorma? By your own reasons, I might add. Or do you want to spend both of our time for naught?"

"T-The sights, they'r-"

"No mention of Dundroma, besides its many battles of elder dragons and its wall is recorded in Loc Lac." James interrupted

"The people ar-"

"The people here are of different ethics and morals. Though some are universal, some are cultural. There's no real reason to actually risk changing yourself because of a change of society." James, his eyes slowly losing their cheerfulness and Illiana paid more attention to her feet.

Running out of ideas, she had a last-ditch effort with-

"F-Family members live here." Illiana stuttered.

James seemed to be interested and nodded. "Well, alright then. Captain abort the course to Loc Lac." Illiana breathed a sigh of relief… before-

"I would like to meet your family." There she saw glass shatter, likely her well being. "I didn't think the 'Alarose' family were actually in Dundorma. I damn well know nearly everyone by the first name. Well then, that's later, we've arrived."

Both went to depart from the airship from its trap door, James at a brisk pace with a thought in mind. "I need to finish this quick, I want to eat soon." Illiana, however, hung her head in defeat. What was going to happen when they come back? What is he going to do? So many thoughts crossed Illianas mind. "Should I or shouldn't I?..." Was the question that lingered.

"Wait!" James stopped on top of the trap door.

"Whats going on Illiana." James spoke.

"T-That-" Illiana hesitated, gulping down her fear and air. "That… was a lie."

James tilted his head in confusion, "What's a lie?"

"The lie on my reasoning I suggested Dundorma to the elder."

"Figured." James sighed and spoke with sarcasm. "Oh, do pray tell." Illiana was far too worried to notice this and swallowed air again.

"The real reason I wanted to go to Dundorma, was...was…. Was because you were there." She looked up, tears threatening to fall down.

"Since I was a child, I've always wanted to become a Hunter, and I quickly loved the Longsword. When I heard the announcement of you becoming a Longsword Saint. I wanted to be the pupil of someone like so."

James went from a smirk to a full-on glare. "So, all you want is just the pride of being a pupil? The title?! Empty words spat out of the mouths of others! IS THAT IT?!"

Illiana was shocked and subconsciously took a step back. His eyes were sharp and… cold. Why did he yell at her? "Why was he so self-conscious about this?"

"W-What? NO!" Illiana clarified with as much passion as she had. A mixture of rage and sadness was a weird feeling indeed. "I-I want to better me as a Hunter, to protect the ones who cannot defend themselves. Protect the ones I love and hold dearest to my heart! That's all I want to do! SO I CAN NEVER AGAIN LET ANYONE DOWN!"

James stood his ground, he knew what he was doing. The first step of acceptance of a pupil. However, in Illiana's monologue, something had caught his attention. Maybe something that she herself didn't catch.

'Again?'

Illiana was sobbing, some tears were actually running down her cheeks. Looking up, her sight cloudy but could still make up an image. The image of James walking up to her. "There, I said it now then I take full responsi-OW!"

"That hurt!" She yelled while holding her head.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a relatively hard karate chop on the top of her head. She was slightly more confused when the hand drifted from her head to her shoulders.

"There it is." James spoke in a comforting tone, his soft smile returning.

"What?"

"The truth. I knew you wanted to come to Dundorma because you wanted to become an apprentice."

"Wait, what?" Illiana stood dumbfounded. "How'd you know I was lying?"

"Oh come on, you think this' my first time someone tried to play the family card. Plus, you did stutter when mentioning family, as well as looking quite broken when I suggested to meet them" James chuckled at his own words.

"Oh come on!" Illiana huffed and pouted, as a pregnant pause lingered about. "So, what do you say?"

"I say, part one of initiation is completed, now time to test your strengths." Opening the trap door for the ship and pointed at it.

Illiana was jumping for joy until she heard a yell. Luckily this one was tamer than James. "Oy, you two eva ganna get off to fight tha Tigrex?" The Captain getting more and more impatient.

"Right." Recovering her enthusiasm. "So, how are we going to fight it?" Illiana spoke.

James however, wasn't as ready to jump at the idea. "'We'? What's this 'We'? This is your test after all, and you want me to help you?"

"Yeah, I mean that Tigrex is a hi-you know what...nevermind."

Was she really about to pass this very, small chance in becoming his apprentice? A high-rank Tigrex is nothing.

Way worth the gamble.

"Good, now then. Quest start!" James shouted, sliding down the rope ladder.

"'This is going to be a long day...oh well' Weeeeee!" Illiana yelled while sliding down.

* * *

 **Thus, the first chapter comes to a close. Always wanted to write a new and unique story, and this is it. Always loved the Monster Hunter series, even if it was teeth-grindingly hard to get that one gem from that one specific monster. They were all memorable hunts.** **Until then.**

 **See Y'all next chapter.**

 **(1) Most wanted monster; something I guess the town would have. Having monster(s) from time to time running amok and causing an overwhelming amount of damage. As such, the guild will provide a bonus for the hunter, for this specific monsters kill.**

 **(2) Hunters seal; A mark given by the elder to those, only granted the title of either Grandmaster or 'weapon' saint. This gives hunters the ability to join a mission, mid-quest. As well as voiding all hunter rank requirements. However, all monster rewards are void, excluding items of rarity 9 (Because why not).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmmm… I got naught.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **The Journey Starts**_

As both Hunters made it to the designated campsite, Illiana sighed and dusted herself off as the airship made way to the position. With a small smile, she walked beside James and looked down into a… rather steep drop.

"Um, how do we get dow-AHH!" She was quickly interrupted, by James quickly grabbing hold of her hand and jumping of the starting cliff.

VVV

 **(Into the Sunken Hollow)**

Once both landed, both did so with their own means.

James landed in a way that as if he skydived. Illiana on the other hand...

"Ow… what you do that for!" Groaning a bit.

"I knew you'd be fine if you landed on your rear." James chuckled. "Now then, go and hunt that Tigrex."

"What!? You didn't even let me ask you a question, let alone grab a map." Illiana only crossed her arms and huffed.

"You will have to navigate through these areas off by only your memory. Since this is a new area for you, your mission is to, not only hunt the Tigrex, but also memorize the entire landscape." James gestured around to the open space.

Slowly getting up, she spoke softly and craned her head at the same time. "The e-entire thing?"

"Yup, so dust off your wedding dress and get going kid." Laughing a bit and hummed.

"Wedding dress?" Looking down at her Rathian armor, she swayed from side to side a bit. "It does slightly look like one, minus the veil."

James rolled down the scroll provided from the guild and handed Illianas' hers. "Alright, says here that the Tigrex is identified by a laceration on its left wing and under the chin."

"How do you know that?" She sighed and began to read herself.

"Remember kid, you're here to hunt the rampaging Tigrex, the one considered 'Most Wanted'. So finding out how it looks like is not just important, but a necessity." Giving one another a nod. "I recommend going down the cliff and circle around the area if you want to take the scenic route."

Taking a look at the direction, some small herbivores wandered about the ground level. "Alright, and stop calling me kid!"

"No promises." Illiana pouted but had no effect. "Also, keep in mind that I will be observing your movements for both the hunt and expedition. However, I will not assist you in your hunt."

She, however, was a bit nervous and had shaken in place. The metal dress quietly rang as she gulped. "I-I think I'll be fine." Taking a deep breath, she smiled and calmed herself a tad. "So, where to now James… James? Where are you?" Taking a look of her surroundings, the man in question was nowhere to be found.

Taking a sigh, she jumped off the starting cliff. Successfully dropping to the ground level, on her feet this time. "Aaaaaand there's the numbing sensation" Walking with a slight limp forward along with the Aptonoth herd. She fixed her weapon to comfortably lay on her back and held a nice smile across her face.

VVV

Walking next to the Aptonoth, limp seemingly recovered, to which didn't seem hostile against her. "Looks like they're the same here as they are in the Deserted Island." Remembering back home.

Smiling at the apparent mother and child of the family, a drop of water fell onto her head. Following the droplet, she stood firm and looked high before she gasped at the sight.

"Wow… This. This is beautiful." Her eyes seemingly sparkled by the way the water glistened on the rock. The small sight of the one area looked absolutely breathtaking.

The small amount of light that entered the tunnel made the rocks shine, giving off a blue aura of tranquility around her. The cold running water under her feet, rippling and bouncing the light around her, the soft sway of the grass. All only added to the aura of just this one area.

Taking a massive breather, Illiana felt comfort here. Not an easy thing to feel in the midst of a hunting quest. "I wouldn't mind being here for some time. But I have a mission to finish, and a test to pass"

Slamming her fist in her palm, she held her head up high. As she headed towards an apparent web cave, err mine?

VVV

As she walked out the mine, with a handful of materials from there to boot, she took a notice of it being a nest of monsters. With the expectation of the innards looking dull, based by her past experience. She was pleasantly surprised at the sight.

The deep cavern flooring looked as though it stretched for miles on end, scattered with a mixture of rich ores of the area, a small water stream carrying the small bits and pieces. The small entrance of light from the top made the flooring shine in different colors.

And the cavern itself looked deep enough that an echo would have an echo on its own.

… Which was indeed, a fact.

Seeing as, at a lower level of her current placement, a Tigrex took notice of her appearance. Walking with killing intent at the Huntress, it roared a roar of dominance. Echoing, deep and throughout the cavern.

Illiana only smirked, "Now then," Unsheathing her longsword, just as the monster charged at her. "Let's dance kitty." A smile kept strong with the monster nearing the cliffside. Once near enough, she jumped after it. Managing to slash at its back, and even dropping it.

She leaped onto its back, taking grasp on its shoulder blade, as Tigrex got back up onto its feet. "Easy bo-AHH!" Interrupting her state of mind was the Tigrex doing its damndest to shake her off. Dragging himself across the ground, debris launched upwards in the process, some managing to hit Illiana across her face.

"What was it Aisha told me? 'To hang on to a monster's back hold the R button?'" She could only blink in response to her thoughts. "Whatever that means?"

Once the beast stopped thrashing for a breather, Illiana had at its back with her carving knife. Yet again, the Tigrex tried to shake the Huntress off, yet Illiana didn't stop her assault at its back. Slashing and nearly falling off with an unexpected turn.

Because with one more stab, the pain was too much to bare for the monster, and toppled to its side. Illiana did as well but actually stuck the landing, sliding back onto her feet.

Grabbing hold of her Longsword, she charged. Yelling a "Hyaa", she swung her Longsword at the face of the Tigrex. Yet-

She only gritted her teeth spoke a, "Damn..."

Seeing that the Tigrex was thrashing about, the claw made its way between its head and Illiana's blade. The rough skin of the Tigrex and the hard bone of the claw made her bounce upon making contact. Though she still continued to try and attack the head, the thrashing claw made it too dangerous for the head to be a viable option and, in general, not effective enough for her current weapon.

The only act she could do, was talk to look around. "That annoying claw is, well, annoying! I need to find somewhere else to atta-." However, the pain on the Tigrex' back subsided as it got back up to its feet. "AAAnd Looks like my time ran out, damn."

Tigrex leapt backward, it's normally yellow and blue coloration was quickly exchanged with red markings around its head and claws. To which Illiana quickly made her way towards it in response. Rearing its head back, she jumped off a small ledge right by the Tigrex, closing the distance between them both.

It didn't take long for that maneuver to be for naught.

As the Tigrex roared, the sound was already eardrum shattering at just tail length away. As such, from point blank was absolutely painful. Not only did the roar hurt her ears, the sudden shockwave created from such a powerful roar launched her away.

Letting out a yelp of pain from the sudden jolt. She rolled on the ground and through the small stream of water. Quickly, pushing through the pain, she got on a knee and skidded to a stop.

Just as quick, she threw a cough onto her hand. A heavy and utterly painful, luckily not wet with blood, but dry as a rock. "Yup… that hurt." Taking a moment to reflect on what just happened.

Slowly pushing herself up to her feet, she shifted her grip on her sword. The Tigrex slowly circled around the hunter, as she did the same. The only noises that was noticeable were the foot/claw steps and the running stream in between them both.

Just before both had stopped suddenly, with not a single muscle moving, not even twitching. Not a single glance could pry away from one another's' eyes. Holding what most people know as 'The Hunters Glare'. As their breaths slowed to a crawl, as did their perspective on time.

It was just then, the Tigrex, without warning, leaped forward and was quickly closing the distance between them both.

Illiana's instincts turned her feet to run back from the danger, just as a thought crossed her mind. "Running back would place me directly where the Tigrex wants me to be, but…"

Just as quick, she shifted her footing and used the lunge as an advantage for her. Bringing her blade over her, she swung an overhead slash. Using the momentum of the lunge, the soft underside, and the sharpness of the weapon. All of which played a factor, to cleanly leave a large and deep gash onto the body of the monster.

Upon the Tigrex landing, err, crashing down the floor. It left a blood trail behind him and a small pool slowly growing bigger from beneath him. No movement was seen, or even hinted on as the seconds passed, and time flowed back to its natural tick.

"Phew, I think that's it." Wiping the sweat off her brow. She fell back to sit down. Just as she did so, her back hit something.

More specifically, someone.

Looking upwards, she took the sight of the same scruffy face looming over her. Smiling at what would be the response. "So James," Jumping onto her feet before dusting herself off. "How long before we go back to town?"

James only replied with a sigh and shaking his head. Much to the girls' confusion. "What do you mean 'No' I took down the Tigrex. Quest is done."

Taking a deep breath, James spoke at the confused girl "Illiana…..you do remember what I said back at the starting area, right?"

"You said there was a Tigrex rampaging around the Sunken Hollow, and I was supposed to take care of it. I'm right aren't I."

"Partially, not only do you still need to remember the whole area. You also have to take care of the Tigrex." Illiana, however, pointed behind her, where the dead Tigrex laid. "I'm talking about the target Tigrex Illiana." Emphasizing the word, trying to get it through the young girl's head.

"Right~ there~" Gesturing at the still dead monster. Letting the words drift longer as to prove a point.

"For Fatalis sake. Kid, ya killed the wrong Tigrex!"

Illiana seemingly lost all color on her body, leaving behind a white figure of disbelief "Y-You're kidding… right?"

"Nope" Walking towards the Tigrex corpse, ignoring the sounds of annoyance and groans from Illiana. "Look, nothing on this wing, besides a few cuts. But, these cuts are claw marks, meaning a blade and this wing had not met as of yet. Also, the chin is left unmarked by any old blood." Looking back at Illiana, she looked in disbelief. Whether it was by his investigation skills of breaking her spirit was up in the air. "Sadly, this Tigrex does not match the description of the target."

"Aw man!" She whined very loudly "I just killed something that I didn't have to! Not only am I tired, I'm still in square one!" Taking a sigh of relief from her rant, when a positive thought crossed her mind. "At least I'll get more monster parts."

"Actually no." To which Illiana responded with an 'Ehh' "Remember kid, I used the Hunter Seal to get you into this, all monster parts will be voided."

"AWW COME ON! Can't you do something about this"

James shook his head and shrugged. "It's out of my hands kid." For James to only turn about face. Leaving behind the sulking girl, yet not without leaving a small 'gift' for her. "Oh, and by the way. That Tigrex was a low-rank one."

The young hunters' soul seemingly leaving her as the news hit her. Falling down onto her back, and taking a moment to lay down. She took a large sigh of clear annoyance, before getting up and wanting to finish this.

Dusting herself off, she cleaned her face and blade with the small stream and continued her exploration.

VVV

About half an hour has passed as the huntress is starting to come to an end at her exploration.

Taking a look around the entire area of, what seems to be the peak of the whole Sunken Hollow. Seems like the entire general area is void of monsters, besides small prey and bugs alike. The golden like wall made it rather tasty looking, like a wall of honey.

Yet nothing could cloud one simple fact.

A vain seemingly popped on her head as she gritted her teeth. "COME ON!" Losing her temper, and screamed in annoyance. "I searched the end of the cavern, crossed a Nersectallas nest, and even became paralyzed from a Bnahabra. TWICE. FOR THIS?!" Making mention to the empty area before her.

Falling back to sit, she grumbled before a flash caught her attention at the corner of her vision. The Captain of the airship flown overhead before making mention to an area in particular. "Dah dit dit dit… Be…..low." Her eyes sharpened before smiling and waved at the Captain if he could see her. "Thank you!" Jumping off a ledge and to a different area altogether.

Her mood doing a complete 180. Back to the same joyful Huntress, she is.

* * *

 **So, our huntress has managed to kill a Tigrex. The wrong one, but one indeed. She struggled to even kill this one, despite it being a low rank. How can she fare with a high-rank one? Especially since that fight took stamina, including the exploration sidetracking her mind. She won't be going in her prime. Until then.**

 **See Y'all next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ** _A Huntress' Gamble_**

Sliding down the cliff, she jumped and landed with some difficulty at the hardened Nersectallas webbing floor. Nothing besides a hand full of Bnahabra flying above and hovered over, along with a few actually along the sticky floor. Mining points scattered around the rich area before her, yet, generally not too many interesting things caught her eyes.

With a leap onto a clean hole along the floor, was an ivy-covered wall and more bones and gathering points as such. Taking careful note and interest for her adventure to the new area before her eyes caught something as she crept around the corner.

The similar rough yellow and blue scaling pattern and webbing became all too noticeable and recognizable.

Beneath it all and just across from her…

Laid a sleeping Tigrex.

" _Alright, before I start picking fights… again. Is this the right one."_ Illiana cautiously climbed down and tiptoed closer to the sleeping Tigrex. Its image burned into her memory, and the details needed for identification calculated in her eyes.

" _Okay, it's noticeably wounded, a large laceration on its right wi-_ ' Ahh!" She suddenly shouted as she tripped by a foot high ledge. "Stupid focus..." Rubbing her leg a bit, as her mind quickly realized what happened.

Looking back at the direction of the Tigrex. The monster in question was still laying down, however, only raised its head at the sudden noise. Along with interest of the Huntress, when coming into sights of her, and vise versa.

"Hehe… this looks bad doesn't it?" Illiana chuckled rather nervously as she spoke to the Tigrex. No real reason on why, even as it slowly stood up from its bed. "...Yeah" The Tigrex reeled its head back and roared.

Once more, she went flying back from the shock wave produced by the monster. Rolling on the ground as well as sliding to a stop on her stomach. Lifting her head, she saw the Tigrex. Eardrums ringing, but the position she was at was perfect.

Mitigating the damage by the roar, along. Smiling as well, as the Tigrex brought its head down to its original position.

There, a large, deep cut. Located just under its chin.

"Welp," Taking in a small breath, she slowly pushed herself up. Shaking the small injury off and stood strong. "You're my target." Unsheathing her Longsword in response. "This'll be fun." Quickly running towards it as it did the same.

Both Hunters quickly closed the distance between the both of them, yet just as she was within reach the Tigrex. She slid under his left wing as it went up for a step, the following was a vertical slash at the wings webbing. The Tigrex let out a small flinch, as the momentum heightened the strength of the slash.

"Your movements are all the same" Illiana spoke. "There's no way I'll let you leave" Using the pre-made cut to serve as leverage through the webbing. Making flying now, not a viable option for the beast. Not only will it be incredibly difficult to maintain height and stability, but now shall be rather harmful to the beast.

Going over for another slash at the stunned monster… " _Crap!"_ Was her only thought.

Bouncing from the beasts hard claw, the Tigrex followed with a spin. Launching the huntress away as she yelled a cry of pain from the heavy tail hitting her side.

"This is bad!" Quickly getting back up with a heavy grunt. "I know their movements, but my weapon still bounces." The Tigrex merely licked its lips, enjoying the sight of the squirming meal while she only tightened her grip.

" _This is going to be quite a challenge. Their movements are the same as the previous one, and both have similar rough parts…"_ Recalling the previous Tigrex fight. " _Only difference is in their strength"_ She huffed and raised her sword high.

"And that's where I'm going to shine!" She shouted, rushing once more at the Tigrex.

As it went for a bite at her, the Huntress sidestepped to the left and had managed to have slashed at its jaw. It quickly went for a spin, but only hit the air. As Illiana climbed up a webbed wall and leaped at Tigrex' back. Slashing at it, but not dropping it.

"You're a persistent fella, aren't you." Illiana chuckled, Tigrex only drooled and panted a tad. "No matter. You will still fall by the blade!" As she ran over and just scraped at the exhausted Tigrex' head.

Well...

Not for long.

Leaping backward, blood flowed from his wings and mouth. Head perked up, the normal blue coloration came in contrast to the red markings evident across its body, and roared strong enough to make even the previous Tigrex cower in fear.

Dragging its claws along the dirt floor, it launched a handful of rocks at Illiana. She quickly corkscrewed past two as a response and slashed at the jaw when she got near. Continuing her momentum, she fade slashed at the tail.

Just as fast was Tigrex turning around and attempting to bite, but his left claw overshot the girl. Causing Illiana to safely go under him, and land a large slash on its tail. Leaving a cut just as deep as the first one she made.

A heavy breath escaped her lips as she growled in anger. " _Argh, I could've severed that tail… but this can only go on for so long with two fights. I'm running low."_ Illiana's breath was noticeably shallower to herself, and unfortunately, to the Tigrex as well.

Just as the Tigrex went for a bite, Illiana forced herself forward for the tail.

Only to be promptly slapped by said tailback, winding her.

"What the-" Quickly stopping her thought as the Tigrex readied a spin. Quickly, she climbed a wall and leaped-

Towards a Tigrex with a readied roar.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her falling toward its attack. She could do nothing, but brace herself as the enraged monsters roar released. Sending her flying back at the wall, blood spat out from the shocked huntress' mouth upon the impact of both sides. Eyes widened and pupils dilated just as much.

In utter shock, her body hunched over and fell off the wall. Not even able to touch the ground when falling off, the Tigrex slapped her with its tail. Sending her tumbling across the floor.

Once she stopped rolling across the floor, skidding to a stop on her side. Her longsword slid far, far from her reach. As she could do nothing much other than twitch in absolute pain.

Slowly, and painfully, she got pushed herself to her knees. For her to see a lunging Tigrex after her.

Barely able to even dive out of the way, the wind pressure upon his landing knocked her footing, dropping her back to her side. Thankfully, nothing terrible has happened… well, nothing externally.

Sure her body is intact, and no blood is flowing out of her. That still doesn't come to the fact that most likely her bones are rattled indeed, some fractured if at best. Some. Burning sensation inside her chest, most likely bleeding internally from this skirmish, and a throbbing headache to go with it. She wasn't just twitching on the floor because she was in pain.

She was twitching because she was crying.

"This… this is just like last time…." She spoke softly, in between her sniffling. "I couldn't save anyone before, and now I can't even save myself."

The Tigrex walked over towards her, a sign of clear victory. Leaning back, and opening its massive maw. It bit down towards the downed huntress.

"Common, get back up."

"What?" Blinking her eyes, wet with tears.

"Wipe your tears away. Huntress' never cry. They fight for those they love, and to those who cannot protect themselves."

"J-James?" Illiana looked around her, she was in a pure white space, nothing but white as far as the eye can see, seemingly endless from all directions.

Except for one person.

"James? Who's James Illiana? Don't you recognize me? My little rose?"

Wiping her eyes to clear her vision, she came to the sight of a man. His caring smiled shined as much as his blonde hair, in contrast to his deep, emerald colored eyes. Not taking notice of her shrinking.

No...

Growing younger.

"D-Dad?…..Daddy!" Running at the apparent father figure.

"There's my little girl" the man spoke picking up the young girl to his shoulder "Now then, tell dad why you're crying?"

"I-I just don't think I can protect everyone. What if I'm not cut out for it?"

Placing her back down, he pulled a necklace from his pocket. "Sweety, courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality." Finishing, he placed the necklace around her "And never forget, I will always be with you." Poking at her chest, holding a hand along her heart.

Reaching out a hand towards the little girl, smile included, he suddenly became engulfed in flames. The child Illiana only gasped at the sight, yet the man didn't react at all. Instead, continued to speak to her "Failure doesn't mean you only failed. It means that's how far you came, and how far you will go." Turning to ash, before being blown away by the sudden cold wind once finished. Leaving the shocked girl, alone.

"Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality, hm" Illiana repeated, returning to her old self again. "I will never give up, no matter what happens. This is my dream, and I will see it till the end."

Snapping back into reality, the all familiar weight of the pain she had endured brought her back to her side on the earthy ground. Just as the Tigrex snapped at her.

To bite down on a flash bomb.

James had quickly picked up Illianas unconscious, near lifeless body, and laid the present behind for the Tigrex.

"Kid, wake up." Slightly shaking her "Come on kid, wake up." To which she groaned in response. With a final shake, he yelled. "Illiana!"

Her eyes fluttered open, emerald eyes meeting gold and blue. "What happened?" Holding her head from a throbbing headache. "Ugh, I never heard of a Tigrex being able to do that."

"Evolution dear" To which Illiana tilted her head in confusion, slightly squinting still. "Change is evolution at its very core. Without it, everything and everyone would look and behave the same way. Wouldn't you agree?"

Before being able to give an answer or complaint, she was placed back on her feet. Yet, she still fell back down from the lingering pain. "Now are you going to stay down? Or get back up and change to survive?" Handing her his hand.

She hesitantly reached for his hand, she also saw something. It might've been only a flash, but she saw it.

The sight of her father at the side of James, in the same position as he was.

Once being pulled back on her feet she had something to say "I thought you said you weren't going to help me."

"No, I said I wasn't going to help you with that Tigrex. I never said anything about letting you die to it." Booping her nose, as the Tigrex finally recovered from its stun. Roaring at the paid of Hunters.

James smirked at both of them "I'll leave you two be." To which he left behind with a smoke bomb.

Standing as straight and proudly as she can, ignoring her muscles screaming to stop. Adrenaline being the only thing to even have her move, before taking a breath. "You caused me pain Tigrex," Tigrex slowly walked fearlessly at her. "But that can all heal with time." Roaring a dominant roar against her presence. "But I will **never** lose my life to you!"

The Tigrex threw rocks at the Huntress, to which she dodged and ran to the side, towards her Longsword. Tigrex quickly ran after her.

Once nearing the Longsword, she rolled over it picking it up and continued moving towards a wall.

Tigrex twisted his body, readying a spin and roar for the expected maneuver, yet something was different.

For Illiana changed her tactics.

Instead of grabbing at the wall, she used her Longsword and pole-vaulted toward it. The metal of the Longsword cried. The blade hadn't been made to be used this way, but that didn't stop the Huntress. Using the wall as a springboard over the confused monster.

Once she neared landing, she slashed at the tail. Severing it cleanly.

The roar was now exchanged by a yelp of pain for the mighty beast,

But that was not the end...

As its massive maw was now rammed deep into the wall.

Trying its damndest to break free, Illiana walked next to it. A sign of clear dominance as her body practically radiated power. "Because this was a gift," Placing her sword under the monster's neck, she gave a sharp glare at the beast. "For those who gave their lives for mine!" Using the previous laceration from under its chin as leverage.

Once the hunter pulled the sword away from the monster's neck, as time seemed to stop. Before getting the clock ticking once more as a drop of blood hit the floor. Her breathing was rapid… while the monsters had seized completely.

Her eyes softened as her body wobbled to stay steady. "I-I don't care if I have proven myself to James, because I have proven myself to me." A smile pulled her lips, as she reached from under her breastplate, and pulled out a prismatic necklace. Its ornament shaped along as a teardrop. Clutching it with all her remaining strength.

" _Thanks, dad, for being there for me when one couldn't."_

VVV

Barely able to climb out of the web cage, she collapsed on the top of the web. Adrenaline wearing off, and exhaustion started settling in its place.

Looking upwards, the same figure came into view. "So James," Taking a deep breath, smile still present. "Are we going back soon?"

James chuckled, never had he enjoyed a show like that in years. But before he could answer, she passed out.

" _She deserves this rest. Amazing on how quickly she can change and persevere from just a few words."_ Picking up the unconscious girl, bridal carry, she mumbled in her sleep and tugged at his clothes.

"I'm hungry." To which James let out a whole-hearted laugh.

"Something I would expect from my pupil."

* * *

 **This fight took everything from our Huntress to the point of her passing out of exhaustion finishing. Not knowing that James, has decided to take her in as a student to learn the way of the Longsword, solely made by Acro himself. Yet something still lingers in the air, only known and thought by one person.**

 **Why was Sophia so worried about James? Until then,**

 **See Y'all next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ** _And so it Begins_**

Just as the airship was landing, James was in a room with the pink haired Huntress. Holding his hand over his face in clear annoyance. "Alright, I made you into my student. Now can you please, please please please! STOP BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS LIKE YOU'RE SIX!" James shouted at Illiana, who was only running, with a slight limp, around the room in circles.

"Man… I'm going to lose sleep because of her, aren't I." James quietly groaned, rubbing his temples.

 **About a minute ago, during the airship back to Dundorma,**

Illiana slowly woke up on the bed. The sounds of the machines nearby deduced the fact that she was back in the airship. The thin air also made the fact of her currently being high in the air. Her hand came to her head to try and sooth the splitting headache, she noticed her condition. Completely wrapped in bandages around her head, and leg… and arms…. and chest. Other than that, she's doing perfectly fine.

"Welp, I had better." Laughing rather sarcastically at herself.

"And by that logic, you can have worse." Quickly shooting her head toward the noise, she saw James sitting on a chair next to her.

She groaned, attempting once again to soothe a headache "What happened to me?"

"You passed out once you finished the quest." As James gave her a mega to drink. "Here, this'll help with that pain."

As Illiana took the drink, as James chuckled a bit. "Gotta say, never had been entertained like that for a while. Not since I soloed a Fatalis with a Greatsword."

This only peaked Illiana's interest, nearly choking on the potion that was made to help, not kill you. "Wait, I thought you only used the Longsword?"

"I'm a multi-weapon user, I only mastered the way of the Longsword"

"Isn't that contradictory? Don't you sometimes mix up styles because of this?"

"I said I'm a multi-weapon user, not a 12-Point Master." **(1)** Illiana only shrugged "Yeah, well get your rest kid. You have a lot to do later on."

Illiana set the bottle down, shrugging as a response. "Actually, I don't have much to do for the time being I'm in Dundorma." Taking a sigh as she laid down. "I guess I could finish up my guild quests."

"Who said that you weren't going to do much?" All while Illiana slowly placed the pieces together, James smiled at her confusion "You didn't think I wouldn't take you in after that performance?"

Illiana grew the widest smile she could, leaping off her bed with a gleeful cheer. "YAHOO-OWWW!" As the pain suddenly came to mind, err, head. "I can't believe I just did that."

"I can't believe you hit the roof" Looking at the Huntress rubbing her head, and the ceiling itself.

"Oy, Dundorma is just 'head!" The captain shouted.

"Welp, ready for your new life, Illiana?" Offering her a hand as she could only accept it to which she nodded a grateful yes.

VVV

 **Time skip to the Gathering Hall**

Entering the hall, a familiar face smiled and waved at the pair. "Well then, you two are late" Sophia spoke, "You losing your touch James?" Giggling behind her hand.

James only waved her off. "Nope, didn't even enter the fight."

"What, you abandon the quest?" She quickly responded and rolled her eyes. "Hungry?"

"Nope!" Illiana spoke, as she poked her head from behind him. "Quest complete." Her iconic smile ever present.

All stayed quiet until Sophia made the connection. Illiana + bandages + unscathed James, sort of surprising it took her that long to figure it out. "Wait… YOU LEFT HER ALONE!"

James laughed and ruffled the huntress' already messy hair, much to her playfully pouting "How else was I going to see if she was willing to become my pupil?" The hall was ever so silent, even His Immenseness was stunned at James "And I have to say, she does deserve it."

"W-What..." A random hunter with Zinogre U armor "...You mean that fighting a Deviljho wasn't enough for you… but she fights a meer Tigrex, AND YOU TAKE HER?!"

"Settle down Red-"

"No man! You don't know what you're doing. I busted my ass off for me to get your teaching, and she has done naught!"

James wanted to laugh but held it back to be only a hard smile. This only infuriated Red, as he swung at the smirking hunter. Yet, James quickly grabbed his hand and applied pressure to the fist. Bringing the Hunter to his knees in pain.

What was even faster than the sudden change in tone, was the sudden shift of James' attitude. From an ever-loving aura, to a rather dark one. Everyone subconsciously took a step back, even Illiana. The only one who didn't, and who actually took a step forward, was Sophia.

"James, calm down." Sophia spoke in a soothing voice, slowly walking forward. Almost like one would do to back away from an Arzuros, except this time it was a James. Who still had Reds' fist, still applying and increasing the bone-crushing force on his fist.

Once she was within distance, she made her move-

And slapped James awake.

James stumbled back, while Red rubbed his sore hand. "You know, for someone who doesn't hunt, you have some strength." James laughed, rubbing his cheek.

Sophia smiled that James was back wake "This is great Illiana, we absolutely **must** go to the bar and have a drink, in celebration." Illiana was ready to jump to the idea, but,

"Sophia! That's a horrible idea. You and I both know well enough on how you act when you're drunk."

"I wasn't that drunk last time."

James held a 'Really?' look on his face, as he crossed his arms "Let's not forget that you recently kicked one hunter over a table."

She, however, scoffed "That's a normal day at the bar."

"Oh yeah. Well, do you regularly do it with a bucket on your head, a broom in one hand, while screaming 'YOU SHALL NOT PASS' from the top of your lungs?"

Sophia only stood there as James continued "Or that one time you kicked yet another hunter, over the railing. Sure he was fine for the fall, up until you decided to scream 'Finish him' and elbowed dropped him at the arm."

Sophia was getting visibly annoyed, but James continued "Or what about that ti-"

"James if you continue I will slap you harder than a Fatalis' tail whip." Sophia raised her palm as a sign. To which James visibly backed off. A breath escaped Sophia's lips, eyes drifted to the huntress nearby "Anyway… Illiana you don't have anywhere to stay, right?"

"Ugh!" Illiana facepalmed and earned a look of sympathy from Sophia. "I forgot about that, and now I have to spend Zenny for the inn."

"Why don't you stay with me Illiana?" To which everyone looked on "My home is too big for even a handful of people to live in it."

"Normally I would say 'No' James, but I think that's the best for her situation."

"You do know that I don't need your approval Sophia, you just look at me disapprovingly… like that!" Making mention to Sophia throwing a glare and chuckled.

"Wow!" Illiana quipped "You two are like a married couple."

Both people in question looked at Illiana "What? Me with him/her, no way." Somehow both speaking in unison. " _That was weird"_ Was both their thoughts in unison as well.

VVV

Some time passed, and James introduced Illiana to Dundorma. From the town square to the town's harbor, to the town's arena.

Ending their journey was a trip to her new home, James' house.

"WOW! This place is amazing! Everything is beautifully crafted and polished like a mirror." Illiana taking the sight of James' house "You really must have saved Dundorma greatly James."

"Remind me never to look down while you're at home." James spoke, heading to the balcony he loves.

Illiana was confused at the mention until she looked at the floor. Sure the floor was nice, marble and all. It was like a mirror… and that was the problem. The cloudy mirror showed under her skirt. To which she attempted to cover herself up through her Rathian set in a bright blush.

"D-Don't joke about that!" James only rolled his eyes at Illianas antics, as he stared off towards the ocean.

"Well then, what does a teacher do..." Mumbling to himself, Illiana wondering around the home "I can't put her into the training regimen Acro put me through. That's FAR too rough, but I can shorten them."

"Hey James, what are we going to do?"

" _I guess I can improve her swordsmanship with some methods as well"_

"Hello~ Earth to James." Illiana waving her hand in front of his face, quickly giving up and placed her hands on her hip. "Man, he's as hard headed as a Gravios."

"Alright Illiana" To which she 'Eeped' at the sudden command. "We're going to do a bit of unorthodox training, put this on."

VVV

Illiana followed him outside the back of their home, Illiana though of what it would be. As well as looking over her new forearm guard.

" _New method of attack? Oh but he might be able to show me how to counter! Or better yet, let me fight him. I mean sure I'll lose, but if I fight him, he can't tell what I can improve on! The possibilities are endl-"_ before Illianas thoughts were interrupted and answered.

Unorthodox indeed.

"James...what am I doing with this?" James, however, ignored her remark, instead, he set up a target and walked to the side.

Taking a look at the surroundings. The house was behind her, with the ocean in front and the target near the edge of a rather shallow-ish fall. Few large rocks were on the edge of a small cliff as well as some healthy looking trees and bushes. Nothing beyond them, besides a nearby island of in the distance.

James turned and faced Illiana straight on. "How far is this?"

Illiana still held onto her question. "James, can I say… why am I using a bow."

"How far is it." Not even making an attempt to answer her.

"I came to train with the Longs-"

"How far is it!" Illiana flinched a bit at the sudden shout.

"I-I-I guess 50 feet."

"Alright," James replied in an emotionless voice. "Try to hit dead center." Tapping the target with his finger.

" _Wow James, strange indeed. Why am I learning about the bow when I want to learn about the Longsword?"_ She merely shrugged, notching an arrow, she pulled on the string… well attempted to pull it. The sudden jerk of the immovable string almost tripped her.

The thing was harder to move than a sleeping Baserios.

Pulling with all her might, she managed to be able to slowly move the string back. Eventually, she managed to pull it to its full draw, but it didn't help that she was shaking as much as a Kelbi running into a hungry Rathian.

Attempting to steady her arm, she took aim at the target, and let the notched arrow fly at the target. Well, near the target… well the direction of the target at least, and shot toward a bigger one… the ocean. Beside Illiana thinking what would happen since she shot and missed.

However, one thing crossed her mind above all else.

"OOOOOWWWWW!" Illiana holding her forearm in utter pain. The pain from the bowstring absolutely stung. The guard helped a lot, but it still hurt as much as an enraged Tigrex ramming into you… full speed…. with an adrenaline shot in him.

"Interesting," James thought to himself while Illiana was actually rolling on the ground, holding her arm in pain and quickly chanting 'Ow' repeatedly.

"Once more Illiana."

Responding to that statement, Illiana popped her head up straight and gave him a 'Are you serious' look, to which James nodded. "Here," Tossing two bottles at her. "Take a potion for the pain, and rub the Armorskin on your arm."

"Ugh… can't I get a Demondrug as well?" Illiana pleaded.

"Don't think that you will always have one on hand. If you're not serious about this, then drop the bow, and stop." Illiana only looked crushed. "Now then, your choice?"

Illiana dusted herself off and placed the Armorskin on her and drank a mega. Reluctantly, she picked up the bow and notched another arrow in its proper placement.

A few minutes went on and the same results happened for her, struggling to pull back the string and missed completely. Thankfully the Armorskin helped her forearm, but was still a bit tingly when she dropped to her knees.

" _My arms are dying. Why am I learning about the bow? This training doesn't make sense… Does he not know how to teach someone?"_

Illianas thoughts were interrupted by a karate chop on her head "We're going to continue this until you can hit the target."

"But the draw weight is too much" Illiana whined

"That is the draw weight for an average bow-user." James stated, he completely derailed Illiana "They place themselves in a precise training regime, in compromise of their lack of firepower."

She could do nothing by shoot a pouty glare at James "Fine, I'll try."

 **Timeskip**

From minutes came attempts, and from minutes came hours, and at this point, Illianas arm was completely numb, but she was able to steady her arm more. Even nearing the target… when she was able to feel her arms.

However, she still basically fought the ocean.

She was questioning herself on James 'training', thinking on how this might be in effect to longswords. But the more time she had to think, the more heated she got at James.

Finally when the moon was high above them.

"You know what! I'm done." Saying that last part as calmly as she could at a sitting James "James, I understand your title and respect what you have done to this city, BUT THIS IS POINTLESS. YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DOING." Slamming the bow onto the grass and stormed off into the house. "Goodnight James."

James did nothing but stare off into the distance into the shimmering ocean. Slowly stood up and picked up the bow and quiver with one arrow left.

Taking a few steps back, he pulled the string effortlessly and let the arrow fly.

Hitting the dead center of the target.

"Nothing different than a regular sword." Unsheathing the provided rapier of the armor set on his hip, and threw it toward the target. Splitting the arrow in half.

James overlooked the ocean and talked only to himself. "Illiana, the reason I took you in was not that you killed a Tigrex alone. Honestly, I've seen people kill an Elder alone." James laughed, remembering the many Hunters past actions. "But they only wanted power and fame. Something I would never tolerate. The real reason is your tactics." Taking a look at the crescent moon, he smiled. "You're a special girl Illiana." Finishing his monologue, he yanked off the rapier from the target and walked into his home.

While heading into his bedroom, something caught his eye. Illianas bedroom door was ajar. James knocked, the door just cracking open, finding.

It was empty.

" _She must've left, there goes a promising student."_ James sighed, continuing his pace to his room.

Once reaching his room, he changed to his sleepwear to, well, sleep.

If only Illiana wasn't already doing so.

"Well then...the couch looks comfy today… but first things first" James spoke to himself, as he started fixing Illianas arm, ending with wrapping her arm in medical wrapping. "She's a heavy sleeper that's for sure… Goodnight Illiana" leaving the room with the sleeping student.

* * *

 **Tough love for the student. Yet, this is only day 1 of her acceptance. Well, until then,**

 **See Y'all next chapter.**

 **(1) Seeing as theirs 12 weapons at the time (HBG and LBG being counted separately). Being a 12 Point Master, is mastering all weapons**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, Shadowlink here. To get things straight, I decided to hold Shattered Memories for a single reason. I'm not just writing for this site, I have other stories to both write, test, and later on, post here.**

 **I'm sorry for my readers who wanted this story to continue sooner than expected. I hope this makes up for some of it.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

 _Welcome to the family_

With the balcony overlooking the ocean, the sun rose from overseas. With the ocean wind blowing into the room, moving the veil hanging over the entrance and cause the sunlight to hit the young huntress' eyes.

" _Ugh, morning already?"_ Blocking the sunlight with her hand." _What's with my arm?"_ Taking a long look at her bandaged arm, until it then dawned on her. "Oh right, thanks James!" she spoke in a rather indifferent way. Whether angry, sarcastic or genuinely appreciative, make your assumption. Removing the bandages from her body, she grabbed a hold of the same wrapping besides her bedpost and replaced them herself. A messy, but still effective job on her functional, but tender limbs.

Cringing as she got back onto her feet, she took sight on the room. The bed was opposite to the door, the high ceiling was as a cone, creating a dip in her eyesight. The spacious area, large enough to even place a whole dining room with room to spare, even the housekeeper napping on a purple pillow near the bed.

The walls were the thing that grabbed the most attention. She noticed the assortments of Longswords. Ranging from Kushala, to Tigrex, from Teostra to Brachydios. Each one shimmering from the sunlight just opposite of the wall. Besides the balconies entrance were many armor sets, Rathian, Rajang, and others.

"Wow, how long did it take him to make these." Dragging her finger along the flat of the blades, and feeling the cloth of the armor sets. Taking a look inside the chest nearby. Gems, gems everywhere. Along with a multitude of monster parts and materials, "Even filling this chest?"

Her eyes drifted exit to the door of the room. To the left of it was a rack, and another Guild Barb set, this one being black, and a full Sweetheart set with a blue pattern for the one. To its immediate, right was two large, one-way glass, cabinets. Unable to see the inside, she pulled on the handle for the one closest to the door.

"Locked, tch." Feeling the door hit the lock inside. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Taking to the other one. The thing wouldn't budge as well, testing the drawers under it "Locked, locked, locked. This whole thing must be important to be locked entirely."

Walking over to a chair, covered by her personal Rathian armor, she donned her armor once more. "I guess… let's start the day." Swinging the door open.

VVV

Her feet tapped within the covered marble steps, metal shuffling alongside, echoing around the large home of hers. Passing by another few housekeepers, she accidentally bumped into one carrying a basket of clothing, dropping a few pieces to the floor.

"S-Sorry about that, here let me help you." Illiana crouched when she took notice on who they were. "Oh, glad to see someone here that doesn't have whiskers and fur all over." Making mention to the human girl.

"It's quite alright, I should say the same. At least you don't slur your words. Do mew~." Both girls looked at each other, before quickly laughing.

Controlling her breathing, Illiana asked a simple question. "What's your role here?" Taking notice of her in general "You don't look like a native."

She nodded "You are correct, I am a Yukumo Sweetheart." Curtseying at her direction. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mistress."

Handing her a bundle of clothes, Illiana only smiled rather awkwardly as she dusted off a red cap and tried to ease the awkwardness. "Please, no need for formalities. Illiana is just fine…"

"Rosa," Taking at hand the clothing, mostly cat related or sized. "I was requested to help James by the Elder, after he slayed the Seregios looming over us, I accepted willingly." Smiling as she walked off "I shall see you rather soon. Oh and good luck Ms. Illiana."

Illiana only chuckled awkwardly as a response, just as her attention was shifted to the front door. Entering the home was James himself, his red Guild set included. "So," The man in question smiled and ran a hand through his naked hair. "How did the kid like snooping through my things." Settling down on a nearby chair, his poogi jumping onto his lap.

"H-How did you know!?" Illiana was wide-eyed.

James instead laughed with a smug smile on his face. "I didn't, until now." Earning Illiana to just lament. "I just fell for that!" Crying comical tears while doing so.

"Yup," Patting his poogi, jumping off in response "Now then, onto your next day of training."

Illiana huffed "Does it have to do with Longswords?"

James gave a skeptical nod. "Well, you still need to take a break from your injuries from both last night and the day before." Walking over to the front door. "So we're going to learn to improve, and learn something critical to battle, that does not focus on your upper body."

Illiana was skeptical, the thought of last nights' 'Training' was still lingering in her head.

Until she reluctantly nodded. "...Alright then."

VVV

Leaving the home behind, James and Illiana went out the city walls and into, a rather dense forest like area. It just seemed strange, a large cluster of trees were within arms length, yet seemed to not only stop but make space for a large bundle of hollowed poles sticking out of the ground.

"Welcome," James made a grand gesture to the poles, "To your next part of training kid." grabbing a nearby Insect Glaive. **(Yeah…)**

"W-What am I supposed to do h-OW!" Illiana spoke, before being hit in the head by a flying glaive. "I'M REALLY GETTING TIRED OF THESE CONCUSSIONS JAMES!"

James however, tapped his finger on his scruff. "Not my problem you have bad reflexes." James smiled afterward. "I think I'll add 'Reflex' training to the list."

Illiana gulped. "Th-th...the list?"

"I'm just pulling your leg kid" Breathing a sigh of relief. "You already have too much on your plate." She could only fall backwards. " _That helps me NAUGHT"_ Quickly sitting up to face James "Are you just TRYING to kill me!?"

"So your objective is," Ignoring Illianas remark. "Try and keep your balance while standing on one of these poles."

"That's it?" Illiana stood with a confused look "I can do this, no problem." Smug evident.

"While," Illiana sweatdropped. " _I knew it was too good to be true"_ "You defend yourself from the kinsects I throw at you."

" _Okay, that doesn't seem so hard. Try to keep my balance while I slap back the kinsects."_ Illiana thought while climbing up one pole. " _Just like back at home."_

Taking a few seconds to position herself correctly, she settled her feet onto a pair. Her footing slightly wobbled but standing strong. The glaive feeling comfortable in her hands.

"Alright James, I'm ready." Twirling the rod on her hands, she looked below. Quickly coming to a sight from, only a few days ago. "...James? Where ar-AHHH" Quickly losing her balance from the flying insect zooming right by her face, and taking the express climb to ground level. Bouncing a slight amount upon contact.

James jumped out a tree, kinsect back on hand **(Literally)** with one question. "I thought you said you were ready?"

She only held a look of anger at James "You didn't tell me you were going to disappear! Seriously James, you have to warn ot…...I'm getting really tired of these disappearing acts!" Looking at the empty space in front of her, and started to climb back up another pole.

" _She looks experienced."_ Looking toward the Huntress, who's footing wobbled just enough to attract her attention " _Though her footing needs some work. I wonder if she's done this in her past."_

Her eyes scanned the trees, taking in any subtle movements that she could notice. Finding nothing but the branches swaying along with the wind. Her breathing was regular, but nearly unnoticeable, her eyes darting around her surroundings, and only a bead of sweat dripped from her face. As her ears picked a slight humming noise.

Shifting her gaze at the noise, she saw an incoming beetle. Moving only her arms, the end of the glaive managed to slap the beetle from her, and quickly scurry back to a tree. Not long afterward, the same beetle shot at her direction. Just like the last attempt, Illiana merely shifted her arms to just slap the bug from her.

"Alright kid," James' voice was heard, Illiana tried to locate the source, but it sounded like his voice was around her. "Seems like you have experience from this under your belt. Let's step this up" Illiana only shivered at the thought, trying her damnedest to keep her balance while doing so.

Some time passed, and Illiana took no notice of any movement, or even wind. The only thing she had noticed was the shifting sounds of what seemed to be two metal rods. " _Must be James, switching the glaives."_ Before returning to her original position.

It was then the faint humming sound was exchanged by a loud buzzing one. It was not at all difficult to find the kinsect, quietly laughing to herself. " _Really James? This is a step up."_ Moving the Glaive to slap the kinsect, slapping it away. Instead…

It slammed right onto her stomach.

It wasn't any meer love-tap. No, this thing felt like a full on slap from the flat of a blade. Grabbing a similar reaction to the shocked she received from the Tigrex' roar. Easily moving along with the kinsect and falling down to the ground, she very quickly threw a coughing fit. "I thought I- *Cough cough* hit that thing?!"

"That 'Thing' is a Great Elscarad," James pointed out. "All of the power, and none of the speed." Illiana got back to her feet, holding her hurt stomach, as James pointed something out. "It has an obscure shaping for a Kinsect."

Breathing returning to normal, and her arm still holding her stomach, she spoke the question. "Might I ask what am I supposed to do?"

"Because of the odd shape, you have to figure out, not only when to attack, but make sure your eyes don't trick you because of it." Nothing but confusion on her face. "You'll figure it out soon enough, now once more."

After a few hours past, came several attempts, and several attempts came great progress. Illiana not only improved her reaction speed from the trials, she improved her movement as well. Not wobbling as much as the first place. Currently, an unarmored, and breathless, Illiana was holding her arm on her breast, while James checked her ribs from behind, making sure nothing serious happened. "Alright, you're all fine Illiana."

"I can't seem to figure out what you want me to do." Illiana added on.

"Don't worry kid, you're a smart enough person to figure it out. Just know, I don't only want you to attack." Picking up Illiana's dropped armor over his shoulder. "Now then, to show your next trial." Before Illiana had anything to say, "It's okay, I won't be doing anything." Picking the girl up, bridal style. Earning her to get a full red face. "Plus, this training connects with the next one."

VVV

The day was quickly ending, with the sun just peeking over the far mountain. James and Illiana both returned to the rather large living room back home. The cats and Rosa taking a look at the training session, as James stood in front of her and explained her next task.

"Alright, this one is the trickiest one of them of them all, but the most helpful as well." James slowly shifted his feet along the floor, seemingly sliding along the marble in a circular motion. Looking rather calming, he stopped as soon as he made a complete circle, as such. "This is it."

Wait….what?

"That's it? Sliding?" Illiana was just skeptical "There must be more."

However, James shook his head. "There are no tricks, but needs specific components. Here, I'll show you rather than explain it as a whole." Taking Illiana's hand, he lifted her up and placed her feet on top of his, like a father would do to walk for his child.

Her back was on his chest, where she could feel his both his heartbeat and breathing, both of which were in slow, rhythmic patterns. Her right leg moved forward, along with James' right, then left, then turn.

It was a rather short trial.

Yet...

As soon as she stepped down, she quickly hunched over in pure nausea. That was something… unexplainable, that's the best she could describe it as. Her brain just couldn't process what just happened. "This is a motion known in the Sword and Shield community." James explained, "I want you to learn it."

" _Again… nothing to do with a longsword."_ She thought as she corrected herself. " _I...guess I can learn this. He did say this was one of the most important."_

Standing straight, she moved with the same motion James had shown her. Moving, yes, but… it just felt off from what she saw and felt.

"It takes only your breathing and movement of your feet. There is no better way to expand on this, besides actually showing you the techniques basics." James answered her unspoken question. "This is by far the trickiest one for anyone to learn. This is why Sword and Shield users usually pass on this technique."

"However, I think we should call it a day today, I can tell your body is ready to drop."

Illiana nodded and quickly went off to her room. Her actual one. A cozy space with a bed opposite to the door, right by an open window and moving white vail. "He sure loves white." And a large Item box beside the door. Illiana chuckled, crawling onto her bed, and her body becoming heavier. Closing her eyes to sleep the pain away.

" _I don't know if James is playing with me, but I'll just have to wait and see what he has planned for me."_

* * *

 **So, Shattered Memories shall continue as of now. I… have nothing cool to say. Until then,**

 **See Y'all next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 _ **An Unspoken Deal**_

A few weeks have passed since the Huntress' arrival, including her training sessions. The Huntress was currently, inside the homes living room, with both her Rathian armor equipped and Gore longsword on hand. Taking advantage of the wide and open space, she did her usual method to either pass time or, the main focus currently, relieve stress.

Swinging the blade in a basic motion, she was creating a small pool of sweat underneath her feet. " _I think he is trying to kill me. That's the main jist of things."_ Thoughts clouding her sight of the world. " _I just don't know what to do…"_

Her swings became both faster, and even more lethal with every word spat out. "Why… Why, Why WhyWhyWHY!"

"AHH!"

The shout knocked her out of her mind. Seeing Rosa on the floor, and her hat, both off and slashed. It didn't take long for her to put two and two together. "Oh, Rosa! I am sooo sorry I attacked you." Holding an outstretched hand, and a concerned look.

Picking up her poor hat, she replaced it on top of her head. "I-It's quite fine Mistress. I only wanted to talk to you about something." Taking Illiana's hand.

"Again Rosa," Illiana sighed, "You don't have to call me 'Mistress' when you address me. Illiana is just fine."

Rosa nodded, "Why of course Mis- I mean...Ms. Illiana." Both girls chuckled at her slight slip. "So, what brings you here swinging like a Brachydios?"

"It's James," Illiana responded "I just don't know what he wants me to do. All this time I have been with him, he still has yet taught me anything to improve my longsword abilities."

Rosa only shrugged. Unable to give a proper answer. "I haven't known James for long, so I cannot give a proper answer. Yet, that still doesn't acknowledge why on your act."

"Oh, why I swing my longsword?" Rosa nodded. "It's just something I developed when I was a kid. Just pass the time and do something productive in the meantime." Looking deeply at her reflection from the silver blade.

Her glance at Illiana shifted to a caring one. "You know Illiana, both James and I have yet known of your past, is it… personal?"

Illiana nodded at the question. Shooting one of her own soon after. "What did you want to ask me, Rosa?"

"Oh, James has requested for me to teach you the monsters of the land." Holding a wide variety of monster info books.

Illiana gave a half smile, with an awkward chuckle.

"You're kidding…...Right?"

 **Timeskip**

"As such, the Zinogre carries Fulgurbug along its back, so it can what Ms. Illiana." Rosa questioned. Illiana was face down on her table, sleeping, and creating a small pool of drool. "Illiana!" Slapping her desk and shocking her awake.

"Hm… what happened?" She questioned, rubbing her eyes along with a yawn and a stretch.

"I was teaching you about the monsters of the land, but it looks like you were catching up with last nights 'work'." Rosa was clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry Rosa. I was never very attentive to one thing, except on the hunt." Illiana answered a sly smirk pulled Rosas lips at the sudden mention. "I'm sorry to say this Rosa, but I have yet met anyone to actually make me focus on one thing."

"Actually, I think we can make this work."

VVV

"As before, a Zinogre carries Flugger bugs on its back for what purpose Ms. Illiana"

"HYAH." Illiana swung a wide swing at empty air, "To produce electricity efficiently, for both offense and defense."

Rosa nodded, "Correct, now then. An Elder Dragon is a what?"

"An elusive monster said to be worshiped by the people in the age of old, HAHH. Wondering around the world itself, making their quests quite spastic."

"And what is similar to one another?" Adding on,

"Their, HUPH-AH, blood has a similar texture and quality to their fellow elders. Making their blood a good substitute for each otheRAAH." Taking a large step to downswing, something caught her foot.

Well, more like nothing caught her sole.

Slipping on a small pool of sweat previously left behind on the already smooth tile, Illiana slammed her back onto the VERY slippery floor. "Ow…"

"Perhaps that is enough for today." Closing her book, Rosa took her leave. "You've done well Ms. Illiana, that is for sure. Though I know naught of how James is treating your training, your intelligence is quite outstanding."

Getting up to a sitting position, she wondered something. "Actually Rosa, quick question." Rosa stopping in her tracks. "Do you know where James' at?"

Shaking her head at the question. "Perhaps you can see someone who has known James for a while now."

Illiana nodded, "You're right Rosa. And I think I know the right person for this."

VVV

Illiana made a quick pace to her destination. And into the gathering hall.

" _Now, where is Sop-"_

"Illiana!" Interrupting her thoughts was a bear hug from behind.

" _Yup that's definitely her."_

"So," Placing the surprisingly lightweight girl back down. "How goes your training?"

"Actually Sophia, I was wondering if we can go somewhere else for this. My arms and back sort of hurts from the other days." Rubbing her neck with an embarrassed smile.

Sophia curiously tapped her cheek in thought. "Hmm…. So you need to talk, and help your pain." Quickly jumping at the end. "I know just the place!"

VVV

Both girls entered the bar as Sophias result. Quickly offered a drink by other hunters. "Sorry guys, but this girl needs to relax for a while." Sophia quickly claimed a seat on the bar stool and forced Illiana to sit down beside her. "So, what gotcha down? James' training?"

"You know, I haven't seen James today." Illiana took a look around the bar itself. The wooden tables and seats were common through the land, but the large number of Hunters in the area was enough to remind her of Loc Lac at the time, "You know where he is at?"

Sophia downed her drink that she somehow grabbed hold of, in seconds flat. Very quickly letting out a sigh of relief, "PWHA, I think he went out of town for today. He said something about visiting a friend."

"Good, that means I can do this." Quickly slamming her head onto the wooden table. "That man wants to kill me!" Damn near grabbing everyone's attention.

The bartender's assistant lifted her head up and placed a small pillow between her and the wood. Letting her head go, it made a small 'Pmph' sound upon contact.

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Sophia tried to shrug it off.

"So far, he made me wield a greatsword-" Slightly muffled with the pillow.

"Oh, that isn't so bad"

"-Like it was a longsword." Finishing her sentence.

"Oh." That was the only clear response Sophia gave. " _I think I know where this is going."_

"Another time, we went to the back of his home. Suddenly, he bound my arms and legs with a pole connected to his own. Then made me follow some motions that are for dual blades. It absolutely hurt if I messed up the motion at all."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Letting out a small, genuine laugh "At least he didn't do anything to you." A thought at the back of her mind. " _Please tell me…"_

"The man spun me around, and held me over the water. Close enough for my nose to take a drink!" At the sheer thought, Sophia bursted out laughing. " _Yup, he did."_ Ordering another drink at the same time.

"I just don't know how he got to where he is today."

Unknown to her, Sophias eyes sharpened at the sentence. " _So he hasn't told her yet… I think I'll follow through."_

"Illiana, I'm just going to say this." Placing a hand on her shoulder, she continued. "You two are more alike than you think." The girl showed confusion through her body language. "But, I would like you to do the guild quests."

"How come?" Peeking an eye out from underneath the pillow.

Sophia, nursing her drink in front of her, continued. "Just in case. You know, for your career."

" _And for your safety."_

VVV

 **Meanwhile**

On top the Tower Summits peak, was James. The gray clouds surrounded the area as usual, however, it was an unusual bright and open sky above.

As he stared low onto the ground, he held something close to his back and sighed a heavy sigh. Looking at the patch of dirt easily evident that it had been dug by a person. Dropping his head low, he dropped to one knee and smiled softly.

At the apparent gravesite.

"Been a while since I came by havent I?" Chuckling a bit, he shook his head a tad in response and smiled brighter. "And here I am, trying to catch up, all while lying to the Guild about my whereabouts…" Only chuckling a bit afterwards. "I know for a fact you would slap me for this." Only glancing away for a quick second. James' smile seemed to utterly vanish from his face.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't…." A sigh left his lips, a stray tear fell and just as quickly stopped from continuing .

"I-I should go, but before I do…" Lifting the object from his back off into the light. He smiled a bit before getting up and turned about face.

Leaving behind a black, Guild Barb hat. Onto the very rusted longswords' handles.

Turning once more to the grave, James spoke one last time and gave a thumbs-up. "Goodby- no…. See you later."

VVV

"So, what are you going to do?" Paying for her drinks.

The girl, seemed to be in a very conflicting state of mind. "I'll do it…" But didn't solve her current state. "But…"

After what seemed to be forever and a day, a sigh escaped her lips. As she looked at Sophia. Emerald eyes sharp, her pink lips as straight, and her body language gave a serious aura.

"I'll give him one year, after that… I'll take my leave."

* * *

 **Well...things got serious for the Huntress. James lied to the guild to visit a grave. And Sophias history becomes more obscure. Until then,**

 **See y'all next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Shadowlink here, I am deeply sorry about the sudden wait for this chapter. I have no real valid reason for why I chose not to write for a while, but I hope this at least makes up for lost time.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

The Frozen Rose

Months passed since then, and the Huntress' training has done naught with her desired weapon. For the time being, she has been training herself with the longsword with the occasional guild quest. All while completing her training with James as chores.

As of today, both James and Illiana were walking up towards the gathering hall, by an urgent request Sophia had recently received. James wearing his normal Guild Barb attire, nothing special or unusual, yet Illiana's was different.

Her armor had shifted from the Rathian to an Azure Rathalos set. Not only was her armor different, her body was much more trained and formal. Her posture was straight, and her movements held much more authority.

Despite her training hardening her body, she was still the same bubbly, hyperactive girl everyone knew and loved.

Interesting on what a shift of urgency can do to a person.

Both, however, were not walking up quietly. James was also questioning the young girl on the way up as well. "What is similar to Elder Dragons?"

"Their blood have a similar texture, and quality, making them a substitute to their fellow elders."

James nodded. "That's right. Now, what makes an Azure Rathalos, Azure?"

Illiana was stumped. "Umm… I think it was from the air itself at birth?"

"Close enough," Earning a small pout from Illiana. "Now then, onto your quest."

" _I am ready for anything Sophia throws at me,"_ Looking straight with determination, " _But one thing is certain."_ Her gaze shifted over to the Saint.

"James do you know what it is?"

"Not a single clue."

"Great~" Illiana rolled her eyes. "Ow."

"Don't act like that to anyone." James spoke, after karate chopping Illianas head. Reaching the guild entrance as well. "That's just disrespectful."

"Hey James," Getting the Hunter's attention, rubbing her head as well. "What's your history with Sophia?"

"She's my lover..." Responding as plain as day. Holding a bright smile while looking at her.

Illiana's jaw practically hit the floor and continued right through. "WHAT?!"

James quickly chuckled and waved off the idea. "Kidding, kidding. In all reality, we're childhood friends." James looked nowhere in particular, but in the sky. "She was always a bookworm in her past, and I helped her with life's troubles. Bullies, family, and other things."

Mouthing an 'Oh', James continued. "That doesn't mean that I didn't need help from time to time, but that was mainly about how to take care of myself."

"Why?" Tilting her head slightly and looked at him curiously.

Earning no response, but a longing stare. Walking in front of him, shifting his attention. She bent forward with her hands poised on her back and shot up a smile. "It's okay if you don't tell me, but come on. I got a quest to complete."

Walking through the guilds opening, James soon smiled and followed suit. " _Her personality is so… unique. She's…. Nevermind."_

VVV

The first sight they both saw, was of Sophia. "James!" Running over towards the two, she barreled through any Hunters in the way. Along with nearly tripping a few times and falling once, she made her way to the two. "James," Quickly catching her breath. "It's her."

Both Hunters looked at each other, quickly looking back at the hatless girl and shrugged in response. "No James, it's, her." Pausing and dragging on the word for emphasis. Illiana was confused, but James sighed a rather annoyed one.

"What now."

"What now? Who now? Wait who what now?" Illiana spoke, befuddled at the two.

"Ugh, her Majesty awaits for her next treat." James sighed, rubbing his temples with one hand. "What does the Empress want now."

"You know an Empress?!" Her eyes widened and her smile brightened. "...Wait, which one?"

"Cassandra Pearce."

"That name seems familiar…" Illiana mumbled to herself, as James and Sophia continued to talk.

"What does she want now?" James spoke impatiently.

"Is that how you act when you bring up her name?" Sophia teased, earning a glare from James. The victim of the glare showed no reaction to said glare as she continued. "Anyway, she wants the Elder Dragon in the Sandy Dunes killed because it disturbs her trade routes for her area."

"Alright," Crossing his arms, he raised an eyebrow at Sophia. "Which one?"

"Umm…. That's the problem." Sophia backed up a step, along with nervously shifting her legs. "There's…. No information about it." Avoiding eye contact altogether. "So there's no guarantee an Elder…. Is there at the time."

James was seemingly angry at the response. Illiana was confused while Sophia knew why he acted like this. "The only thing I hate about pointless fights is having my time wasted. Tell her to make sure the Elder is there until then it goes on the board." Turning around and started to head through the doors.

"She also sent a message. For if you kill it as soon as you can, you can get a meal fit for a king."

"Well let's not get too hasty." James' attitude doing a 180. "Dragon element should be fine Illiana."

Illiana took a step back. "Wait, who Illiana? Me Illiana? Why?"

"Let this be a part of your training. Plus, I believe an Elder is required for the guild, yes?"

Sophia nodded, James smirked, and Illiana drooped her head low. "All right, I'll bring my Shagaru Magala Longsword." Walking rather sluggishly.

Seeing this, James thought of a simple, but effective motivation. "I'll let you partake in my meal if you do this."

At that instant, Illiana jumped and ran out the hall for her blade. To which Sophia sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "James's taking this better than I thought."

A nervous glance was thrown at James direction, as a thought crossed her mind " _It's been forever since he was like this. It was before…. No."_

VVV

Night dawned on the two, nearing the Sandy Dunes. Illiana was pacing around to pass time while James leaned over the railing. Deep-in thoughts.

 _ **At James' home, Sophia and James were arguing about… something.**_

" _ **Why should I?" James stepped back as if attacked.**_

" _ **Because," Sophia started "It's been almost a year, and you're still holding out on her."**_

" _ **I'll wait until she's ready. I want to make sure nothing happens to her." Walking away briskly.**_

 _ **Sophia grabbed his arm in response, worry was on her face. "But she is ready James. She is as ready as she could be. The question I think should be... are you ready?"**_

" _ **What?"**_

 _ **Sighing as she continued. "James, are you ready to tell of your past? About what had happened?" No answer came from James, but a longing stare. Grabbing his head, Sophia placed him on her shoulder-**_

"Hey, James." Shaking the man out of his thoughts. "Can you tell me who Cassandra is?"

James blinked and looked at the young girl. Smiling softly at her and nodded. "Well, you may or may not know who she is exactly." James shifted his sight to the sky underneath to her. "But you may know her husband, Soren Pearce."

"Wait, Soren? So that's where I heard of him." Mouthing a small 'Oh'.

"That's right, and the Royals were not too happy of her decision of marriage to a Beggar. A Beggar skilled in the art of the Lance, but a Beggar nonetheless."

"If I remember, he was the one who defended his maiden from a Gogmazios when her members abandoned her in her time of need. He fought the large Elder off single-handedly and she loved his bravery and selflessness. Putting his life on the line for the people and for her." Illiana stared off to the sky. "It was told to everyone I knew, and it was just amazing. Simply, amazing..."

"Well, the people needed some 'umph' for that story." James chuckled and just blurted out as plain as day.

Illianas eyes widened and shifted to James. "W-What are you talking about?! Are you going to ruin another memory of mine?"

"The truth is, he defended her from a Lunastra."

Illiana only reacted with a small tilt on her head and a confused look on her face. "I thought they lived in a whole other region?"

James nodded, "Indeed they do, but they are still Elder Dragons. Elders who roam the vast lands. However, this one was being attacked by her Soldiers. All for the Empress' wishes."

Illiana looked at the wooden flooring rather shocked before the deceleration of the airship shook her back to reality. "Sandy Dunes right 'nderneath!"

James went off first interestingly enough, followed closely by Illiana.

Quickly sliding down the rope ladder, she felt something hit her back along with the wind. Looking around, nothing within her sight could have hit her back. "Just what was that?"

VVV

Landing in a random area of the Sandy Dunes, Illiana quickly found out her positioning.

"Hmm, not a bad area to start off with." Finding the clear sky above her and the rocky environment, she nearly fell from the slow shifting sand.

"Never really gotten used to the sandfall." She spoke to herself. Grabbing her weapon off her back and quickly trudged up the current and easily sliced through an unsuspecting Giaprey.

"One down…" Turned to her right, other Giaprey took notice of her presence and growled. "And few more to go." She smiled to herself.

VVV

Walking out of the cave zone, she rolled her shoulder a bit and let out a soft yawn. "Oh man, has been a while since I saw the moon here."

Looking up at the sky and giggled a bit to herself. Her armor only having a small indication of having been in the fight. "Good way to get the blood pumping is some good ol' game hunting."

Pounding her fist on the palm of her hand and heard an echo of a roar.

Her face quickly shifted from a smile to a battle-hardened one. "That should be my target."

Searching her weapon and ran over towards the area she made it out to be. Having done this multitude of times through her guild quests and showed major improvement with each one.

VVV

 **Hiding behind a rocky wall**

Peaking off the side of her hiding place, her body was quickly grabbed by the waist and yanked backward, hard.

"AHH!" Illiana squirmed at the sudden grab. Acting on her hunting instinct, she managed to twist and turned to face the attacker. With both legs, forcefully pushed off the grip and landed off from the ledge she was peeking from and onto her back.

"Hm, not bad." Taking her by surprise, was the voice of James above her. Scratching his gut where her kick landed. He walked to the edge of the ledge and had a small smirk on his face. "You sure have gotten better on your reaction time."

She growled as she got up and climbed back up."What are you doing here!?... How did you find me?" She yelled.

Ruffling her hair as she gotten back up top. "You really aren't the sharpest weapon in the shop aren't you." Holding up a lock of her hair, and a paintball out from his pouch.

With a few seconds of examining her own hair, she quickly changed her expression, from genuine confusion, to mad and upset in the span of seconds.

"Oh gee, thanks a lot!" Illiana shouted angrily, taking back her hair from his grip just as angry. "Do you know how hard it is to get a paintball off your hair? Now I'm going to spend half the day in the baths." Running her finger through the rather sticky, off-pink patches that were attached to her hair.

"Don't worry," James said confidently. "I got just the thing." James quipped, unsheathing her longsword off her back. Running his finger on the flat of the blade.

"AHH!" Illiana booked it away from him and off to hide behind a small pile of rocks, just big enough to cover her already small frame. James only laughed at her reaction

"Kidding kidding." James spun the sword. "I would never do that." Impaling it to the ground in front of him soon after. "But the Elder should be up ahead." Smiling kindly at the young Huntress.

She scoffed and flipped her hair a bit in sass. "I know that, almost every monster is around that damn stone pillar." Walking forward and ripped the blade off the ground with, surprisingly, relative ease.

Dropping down from the small ledge, she looked up and glared at the seasoned hunter. "I won't forget this day James Chronix." Her voice firm and serious as she walked forward through the unknown.

James could only smile at the girl and walked a little ways behind her. "She's really grown a lot these past few months."

VVV

As soon as her entrance down the sandy hill, Illiana had her arm cover her mouth and face from the shockingly large amount of sand blowing through the air.

She pushed through and actually slipped and fell to her back a number of times from it. Her breath became visible and the hair on the back of her neck stood on ends.

"Wind is much heavier… and colder than I remembered." She mumbled and walked forward with some difficulty. Having to use her blade to support her footing. "James! You there!?" Yelling through the strong air currents that pushed through her body.

"Yes… I'm here." James said normally, his gaze up in the sky as he held a stern look. "And so is he." Looking to be not affected at all from the violent area. Only holding his hat in place, to avoid it being blown away.

In the snap of a finger, the wind stopped blowing harshly and slowly died down to just a small breeze.

"That… feels so familiar." Illiana whispered to herself as she slowly lowered her arm from her face. Coming to the sight of the target she was supposed to eliminate.

"No…"

That was all she mumbled as she saw the steel like scales glimmer under the moonlight.

"No, no…" Her voice a little shaky as her eyes widened.

A small beat of the wings blew a cloud of dust to the air.

"No no no…" Her legs and arms shook. Dropping her sword on the ground as she felt paralyzed. Feeling a bead of sweat drip from her head and to the sand.

Paralyzed with pure fear from the beast she had come face to face with.

The frozen dictator, Kushala Daora.

* * *

 **Welp, I really hope you liked this chapter, but I really doubt you lot will. Considering my absence, it made me rusty as a rusted Kusha. Hehe.**

 **Anyway, I really want to continue this series and hopefully finish it. The only major problem was that I had about over half of the chapter done, and was quickly drawing a blank for the rest.**

 **Anyway, hope to see you lot… in the next chapter. Later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, Shadowlink here, and no, I am not dead...** In **the inside I am but that's another story, hehe.**

 **So sorry for the extra long delay for this chapter, hell, for all my stories. However, bills to pay, debts to have and work to do. I haven't necessarily had the opportune time to write, let alone the motivation. After having read a bit on the side, luckily enough, it made me decide to get back into writing.**

 **Though I am as rusty as the monster in question subvariant, I still want to continue this story.**

 **Now then, onwards to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **Sorrowful Times**_

Illiana stood shakily in place. Her Longsword falling to the sandy ground with a muffled clatter. Her breathing was loud and shaky as the Elder licked it's maw and landed.

A large puff of sand was formed from its landing. The Elder walked closer to the pair and glared at the pair. It's heavy claws and dragon wind blew the sand around them with every step it took.

"Illiana!" James shouted through the wind. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a gh-"

Stopping mid-sentence as he saw Illiana clutch her head and crouched down. Even with the blowing wind, it was something he could never forget. The pain, sorrow, fear, everything was oh so familiar to her painful scream that echoed through the empty area. Shaking her head, almost violently. Kushala Daora stood on their hind legs and let out an ear piercing scream. Causing the veteran Hunter to only flinch for a second, while causing no reaction to the scared Huntress.

"Damn!" James gritted his teeth. "What's wrong with her? She hasn't reacted like this when fighting pseudo elders." James watched in deep thought.

The wind finally pushed the Huntress. Pushing her to the ground and to the fetal position. She only shook still and cried softly into her sleeves.

With it pulling back a claw for a swipe, James reacted quickly, and dove for the girl.

"Illiana!" Grabbing her tightly, as the claw slammed him to the ground. Taking the hit instead. Coughing slightly as a result. "Welp… I miss this feeling." James joked.

Illiana laid curled up in his arms as she couldn't bare to watch the monster before her. Mumbling something under her breath.

"P-P-Please… stop."

VVV

Leaving the area, James laid the girl across his lap and let himself lay against the stone wall from the cave. Having just enough time for the Elder to not take too much interest in them, seeming more of a toy than a threat at that moment. Letting them catch their breath at the very least.

Illiana was clutching his shirt tightly as she was in deep deep thought. Seeing herself walk into town. An oh so familiar Guild hat on her head, as its shade covered her face, and tears shone in the dark of her cheeks as she cried a stream.

Shooting her eyes wide open, she screamed in pain once more before sitting upright in a quick motion.

"Easy there… easy there. It's okay it's okay…." He calmly spoke to the panicking girl and ran his hand through her hair to soothe her. Blinking a tad as her messy hair was rather silky smooth to trail down with. No notches or anything of the sort, minus the paintball area that was hit. "Everything is okay…."

Illiana heard the voice and softly and surely calmed down a bit. Quickly shoving her face onto his chest and cried. "Why why WHY!" Her muffled screams were clear and loud to James. "Why did we decide to do this?!"

"What's going on Illiana? I've never seen you like this." Keeping the girl close to his chest. "Are you afraid to face an Elder?" Not really knowing what to do or what to say.

She could only shake her head and cry some more before hugging the Veteran Hunter tightly. "Please… let's just go home. I-I can fight another Elder any time."

James could only shake his head and hugged the girl back. "It's going to be okay Illiana, I promise." Ruffling her hair before getting up and sat her straight. "The Queen asked me to hunt this beast, and I plan on doing so." Giving a smile to the crying girl.

"B-But you don't have a weapon." The sniveling girl spoke in between breaths.

"It's okay, I'll use yours." Keeping his smile strong as he stood up before having his hand held.

"I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave and get hurt for me."

James sighed and only kissed her forehead softly. "It's going to be okay. I promise I'll be careful."

Taking her weapons sheath on hand and strapped it to his back. He laid his hat along the girls head and gave a thumbs-up. "Remember Illiana, we do this for the safety for others. We are Hunters, this is what we do."

Leaving the girl in the cave alone with her rations and clean water nearby. She could only gulp and curl up on the flooring. Clutching his hat tightly, she mumbled softly.

"P-Please be safe…"

VVV

As James left the cave to scout around, it was not hard for him to find the Kushala Daora. Standing high on the center pillar most monsters seemed to love. Just nearby it, was the missing weapon from the sheath.

"This is going to be tricky…" James smiled and crouched low. Running along the sand trap and moved much quicker through the terrain. "Let's see how my skills are looking still…."

Sprinting past the Elder above him, it quickly took notice of his presence as he made a beeline towards the fallen weapon. Letting out an ear-piercing roar as James rolled over the Longsword and held it tightly.

Taking a few practice swings as the air surrounding him sank to freezing temperatures. Sand was quickly blowing through the air as the steel dragon soared high and its strong winds surrounded it. Landing gracefully as it stood across from the Hunter.

"Alright, you are the only thing standing between me and my meal." Getting to a battle stance, he shifted his foot forward with a smirk on his face. "Set the stage…"

With just a breath of time to spend, both Hunter and Monster raced towards each other. As James quickly sidestepped, he pinned the blade into the soft sand and quickly redirected his direction. Using the motion to smoothly pull the blade to the air and slash at Kushalas' hind legs.

The dragon element sparked within contact as Kushala quickly swiped at him with its tail. James only raised the blade in response, stepped forward, and let it take the brunt of the force. Letting the tail slide along the flat of the blade as he raised it with a loud cry and slashed at its tail.

With already a forward lead from the beast, only the wind pressure it had exerted caused him to take a leap backward.

Kushala quickly responded with an ice tornado on his way. Leaping out of its direction before following up with the attack once more, causing James to just chuckle. "Need better aim if you want to hit me with that!" Grabbing a flash bomb from his pocket, he threw it away from them and rushed forward. Letting the blinding light hit the beast as James was perfectly fine.

Quickly footstooling from its head and slashed along its steel wings, only for it to ping every time. Landing perfectly on the ground before attacking its hind legs once more. "Putting a lot of pressure on this blade." James growled.

Not wanting to take any chances, he just pulled out a whetstone from his pouch behind the blinded beast. Dragging it along the blade and saw its flawless edge slowly return. With only the cost of the stun time, James stood high once more, as did the Kushala.

"Come on! Is that all you got!?" Kushala quickly jumped backward and left behind in its wake a large ice tornado, as it hovered over the grounds. "At least give me a challenge!"

Responding with a flying charge to the Hunter, James could only feel the wind push him back. "Damn, now that's something." Hurling the blade at the flying beast, for it to ping and spin back towards him. Dragon sparked once more at its hind leg as James quickly caught the handle and pulled back for a harsh, two-handed backhand swing at the downed beast' chest.

Letting the sparks fly as the blade slashed against its steel scales-

And bounced.

"Damn!" James let out a shaken yell. Having felt his arms tingle and numb up, as if though he slashed as hard as he could against a stone wall. Rattling his head and arms as he stepped away from the beast and tried to gain back feeling in them.

Even the razor-sharp blade of the Longsword was still bouncing from its steel scales.

Having the beast get their footing back from the distracted Hunter, it quickly answered back with a dragon claw at him.

Not being able to do much more, he raised his blade and let it take the brunt of the force once more. Feeling his arms shake and numb up some more all the while.

Not being able to do much, the Kushala Daora quickly spun around and slapped him away with a tail whip. Sending the Hunter careening down to the flowing sand pit. Taking a while to catch his footing, he quickly dove out the way from an ice blast shot from the Dictator.

"That bounce caused me to lose my momentum…" James growled and looked at the blade. Seeing his reflection and sighed before shaking his head. "No matter, this is her blade and I will strike him down!" Hiding behind the pillar of stone, he pulled his whetstone out before it was quickly toppled down.

Barely able to dodge the falling rocks, James quickly took the opportune moment to sharpen his blade as the Elder Dragon roared a mighty roar. Its wind pressure shot up in strength, now a clear, misty wind aura surrounded its frame.

"Alright…" Taking the now sharpened blade at hand, James took back to his stance before spinning and raised his blade high. "Let's go!"

Rushing the monster, as it did the same for the Hunter. James' eyes sharpened before quickly footstooling over the monsters head. Using the strong wind pressure to his advantage and quickly spin slashed at its back. Using the momentum to cleanly slash through the scales.

Landing with a quick twirl, James stood high as the dragon slowly turned around to face his attacker.

All James did was raise his Longsword once more, before pointing it at the beast. The Hunter glared at the Elder harshly, it almost made it take a hesitant step back. Yet still stayed strong. Taking a small huff of air, James slashed at the air before holding his blade with both hands, and at head level.

"Enough playing around. Let's get to the thrill of the hunt!"

VVV

Illiana practically ate all her rations at the span of a few minutes. Even if she had already done, she crawled on her hands and knees for more food. "C-Come on… I'm starving." The girl hiccuped.

Finding barely any berries as she sat down once more and saw her reflection in the water.

"Why this, why now, why me...?"

Cupping her hands into the cold water, she could only see the water and her reflection ripple.

All she could do was sigh and feel the ice-cold air surround her. Seeing a bright sun along with her reflection. Her ears were filled with nothing except the sounds of the powerful gusts of wind blowing through. The sounds of steel clashing against steel, along with the strong smell of iron.

Blinking when she saw a sparkle in the water from her chest. Knocking her out of her trance before grabbing hold of the item. Smiling softly as she clutched her pendant firmly, before getting up and took off the James' Guild hat he had handed her.

Running her hand through the quill, she sighed before her stern look returned. "I can't stay put like this." Wiping her tear stained cheeks clean. "I can't just let others protect me while I do nothing!"

Turning around as she firmly walked out of the entrance. Facing the cold wind, and sand hitting her face, only doing the same as James had.

Holding her hat in place so it won't get blown away.

VVV

James held tightly onto a steel scale from the Elders back. Slashing along its back with his knife as he had done a considerable amount of damage to the Elder Dragon. Its tail severed, its wings injured and fallen scales around the area.

Gritting his teeth, he stood on the back of the beast. Slashing deeper against the Kushalas back with the Longsword on hand. Dragon sparking against it before he raised his blade high. The clear moonlight shone against the blade before his eyes caught something.

"I-Illiana?!"

Shocked for a second before having that moment used against him. The Kushala Daora rampaged in the air and managed to topple the Veteran. His back slapped against the sandy floor as he rolled and skirted to a stop onto his stomach. Pushing himself up as the Kushala Daora screeched a loud roar.

Landing on its own rather than what James had wanted to happen. Its breathing harsher, its wind much more violent. Turning the clear sandy wind to a dark aura surrounding the lot.

Illiana's firm look shifted to a fearful one, as she felt her feet wobble from the pressure the dragon let off. Spotting the Huntress, the Elder pulled its head back and launched a black tornado of death towards the innocent girl.

"Illiana!"

The girl couldn't do anything except fall to one knee. Feeling the beasts' glare bring her down. Just waiting for the hit to happen.

Feeling the icy aura hit her from it just drawing near, she gasped at the hit and shot her eyes wide open. Gasping at the feeling of the pressure-

On her shoulder.

As James shoved her away.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait again my friends. If it is of any consolation… I'm back…. Don't think that means much. But anyway, I have taken the time to go back and revise previous chapters of Ashes. Though it's the same plot that had gone on. Just revisions that have been done.**

 **As always, until then…**

 **See Y'all next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _A sorrow-filled heart_

* * *

Illiana could only stare wide-eyed as she was shoved out of harm's way by James. Instinctively reaching out to him, as time and movement slowed to a crawl. The only thing at a normal pace was the howling winds just beside them both. Luckily, enough, the sounds slowly but surely quieted down to just a whisper of what it was.

James, on the other hand, was not so lucky.

Taking the black icy tornado with no chance to even brace for the impact. The force easily caused him to quickly become airborne. Letting out a sharp and loud yell of pain as he spun out of control in the air. The below-freezing temperature hitting his body, the shards of ice and faster than wind sand hitting every bit of him, the disorientation….

The force of the tornado was not all just painful by only the harm done to one's body. It was everything.

Illiana finally fell to the sands as she just stared at the sight. James, having no ability to know up from down, spiraled out of control. Unable to do anything, before collapsing onto the sandy plains.

Landing on his side with a heavy thud.

The Huntress could only gasp at the sight and covered her mouth in shock. Her eyes as wide as could be, her breathing stopped to a screeching halt.

Kushala Daora only roared and soon enough flew away from the general area. The girl sat still for quite a while before her legs moved on their own and quickly ran over to her Teacher.

"James!" She cried as tears threatened to fall. Reaching his body and saw the blood trail down the corner of his mouth. His jet black hair held frosted white tips from some remnants of ice sticking to them. His crimson red Guild Barb set camouflaged blood flowing out from his sides. Only being able to tell from the dampness as the Huntress held him close and cried a river.

"I-I am so so SO sorry James! I never wanted you to die…. Please please PLEASE COME BACK!" Yelling throughout the sands and echoed throughout the land.

Not alone through all of it, even Sophia. Nowhere close from the pair and back home. She clutched her froggie close to her chest as she felt a sharp pain.

Illiana only held a heavy heart as she held her motionless Teacher in her hands and could only beg and beg, with no answer coming anytime soon.

Her eyes puffy and red before she dug her fingers into her palms. Holding her fist tightly as her knuckles became white under her gloves. Luckily enough, wearing said gloves, to stop her from digging into her palm. With the force applied, it was 100% possible even now.

Shaking James one more time, she sighed and just sat on her knees as she mumbled quietly. "I… I become a Hunter to stop this from happening…. I-I needed to get stronger to redeem myself…."

She could only sob and cry some more before trying to wipe the endless amount of tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I… I-I wanted to become a Hunter so others won't have to do this…."

VVV

 **Years back in the past**

Illiana was running around a large open field and held a large smile on her face. Trees surrounded her, grass and flowers just off the dirt road, large hollow fields where she would pass the time to play on.

Not alone, she was also surrounded by other people, other homes, kids to adults walking around, to a large pit of fire at the center of the village.

Her village.

A place so full of life, with a bright and cloudless sky above her.

Illiana was no more than just 10 years of age, as she loved the clean air and the view. Kids being kids, and a rare moment where anyone would even seem down. Playing with other children, or even conversation with the adults. Illiana nearly always had a smile on her face.

A smile seemingly contagious to everyone around her.

Until one rather peculiar day.

Illiana was not smiling… at all one day. She wasn't frowning, angry, or anything of the sort. She was just… not smiling for whatever reason. The people around her, her friends, family friends, or even random passersby tried to talk with her to smile at least. Matching her current attitude was the equally as unusual dark and cloudy sky.

It was too coincidental to be a simple open and shut case.

Her Father attempted to make his Daughter smile but to no avail. The sky seemed to just match with how she felt. Then….

Night fell.

It became freezing cold as Illiana sat up in bed from the howling winds. Not being able to sleep comfortably, she headed downstairs to see her Father one last time. Donning just a simple pair of Hunter armor before heading to the door. Longsword strapped on his back and-

"Daddy… where are you going?" The young Illiana yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. "Why is it super duper cold?"

He only flinched at the voice before turning around and picked her up. "There there my little rose. Daddy will be right back, but he needs to do something first." Heading to a lower floor of their home, Illiana just looked around before her Father laid her down on the table. "Now be a good girl and wait for Daddy…." Quickly giving her a tight hug and lasted for much much longer than normal. "Just know, Daddy loves you very much…. And so does Mommy." Breaking the hug before holding her hands to her pendant around her neck.

Giving one more kiss on her forehead before he headed upstairs.

Illiana didn't know the situation, but she was a good girl and listened to her father. Staying beneath the house and waited for him. It was well stocked with food and water, along with it being warm compared to upstairs.

Yet, there was something unusual.

Strong smell of iron, sounds of metal against metal.

Being the more curious girl she was, she headed upstairs and quickly froze up. Taking in her little booties as she peeked out the window. Quickly finding out the source of the smell.

Gasping at the sight of the fallen Hunters, as blood coated the dirt.

Some Hunters froze, others mortally wounded, and a few dismembered.

The young Illiana couldn't stomach the sight and shook her head. Figuring out it was a nightmare, before deciding to peak out once more. She hadn't peaked her whole head over the window, but as the outside world came into her sights.

As did the metal scales, wings beating down, and ice remains on their maw.

She only cowered in fear as she saw the exact same thing that had caused this amount of destruction.

The Steel Dragon, Kushala.

VVV

 **Back to the present**

"W-We were never really good at hunting…." Illiana sobbed softly compared to the beginning. "B-But they just wanted to protect what they loved from that thing. They spent their lives for us…."

Clutching James' shirt tightly before pounding the ground with her fists.

"James! My people! My Daddy! They all sacrificed themselves for me! I-I can't even do the same for me!"

She stopped crying and saw her vision sharpen. Gritting her teeth before letting out a loud yell of anger. Feeling her heart shut as she grabbed the blade from James' back.

As the Huntress walked forward for the hunt, she still had enough self-control-

To lay James' body against the wall, and wore his hat with pride.

VVV

Illiana had nothing else in mind.

Her face was devoid of emotion, her body language exploded with power, as her mind was set on One thing and One thing only.

The same Elder Dragon, the same beast that took everyone she cared about away from her.

Her eyes were as sharp as her sword as she finally found the beast in question. Laid beneath a sand fall surrounded by bones in a deep cavern. Just barely of a hint of moonlight shining through the crevasse of the top. "HEY!" She made her presence known and threw a paintball at its side. "By the end of this, I will have your head on a pike!"

Rushing at the monster with it given barely any time to recover, Illiana managed to slash at its tail stump before having to fly to keep distance.

The blinded Huntress held no attempt to slow down as she made an onslaught of slashes around her opponent. Growling before leaping off a ledge of a small collection of rocks and slashed at the beasts' wounded hind legs.

The pain from every slash hitting that particular placement was becoming more of an annoyance. Quickly whipping its tail downwards and slapped the girls back and slammed her to the ground.

"Argh!" Yelling through the pain as she turned around completely and continued her flurry of slashes.

Left, right, down, her blade cut through the air with killing intent. Sand kicking up in the air and streams of sweat trickled from the Huntress' face.

It wasn't long before her sword arm grew tired and slowed down considerably. The Elder only flew back for every slash thrown before using its mighty wings to blow the girl back to her rear before shooting a heavy ice blast towards her.

Illiana had more than enough time to get back up and dodge off to the side, and up another cluster of rocks. Her blinded rage made her unknown of the Elders wise age to quickly spin and slap the girl out of the air and to the ground. The sand fall slowly pulling her near the edge of the cliff as she struggled at the sudden change of footing.

Tripping and had accidentally dodged an air blast launched. Using her blade as a cane to pull herself to sturdy land. "I will beat you, I WILL!"

Feeling her head suddenly ache before having to catch herself from falling down. Her breathing ragged, her face beading down sweat. Every bit of adrenaline and anger were the only thing holding her up and fighting still.

Feeling lightheaded, she shook off the feeling before running at the beast once more. It simply made no effort, every slash was predictable, every step forward was followed by a wingbeat to knock her down.

The Huntress was already blowing through her energy, while the Elder had not a scratch since. Since its previous fight with the far more experienced Hunter, this was not even a clean comparison.

"W-Why can't I hit you!" Illiana cried out and slashed nothing but air, before having to get back up to her feet.

Shifting her footing to spin slash at the beast, it quickly brought its wings high to shield its body. Finally, managing to have a hit-

With a bounce and ping to follow suit.

Illiana's eyes widened at the sight and only stepped back as the Steel Dragons wings lowered and were brought back to its sides. It only looming over the poor Huntress, the darkness of the cavern made it much more ominous before her. As she dropped her weapon once more and yelped before picking it back up.

"I-I will…. Defeat you!" She whimpered. Flashes of her past scattered through her mind as she stepped backward and felt her feet slip and found nothing but darkness followed from below the cliffside. Standing between an Elder who knows its winning, or the dark abyss that laid behind her.

Illiana only shed one more tear before Kushala Daora reared its head back. Her legs were stiff, she couldn't move. She didn't do anything, except brace for impact.

Which she couldn't even manage to do.

Launching one more ice blast at near point blank range from the girl. She didn't yell in pain, scream, or was shocked. She was simply launched high in the air, feeling the wind knocked out of her lungs as she fell down. Seeing the lighted floor and clear sky slowly become swallowed by darkness.

Only closing her eyes and spread her body out.

Her blade falling beside her.

Hat, far from her grasp.

VVV

What seconds to someone felt like hours to Illiana. She only fell, emotionless and exhausted at her current situation. Recurring every memory she could on her way down.

Her friends.

Her family.

Her people.

Everything flashed before her.

Even James.

From meeting him in Dundorma, to becoming his student, to having to be trained under him, to see his… body….

….

His training.

Illiana quickly shot eyes open as she turned around and flipped her position to land on her feet. Spotting down below her to land in the crystal water she saw herself not too long ago. Seeing every bad memory, the nightmares she had.

All to that very moment, of the sight of Kushala looming over her.

Piercing the surface of the cold water, Illiana looked up and over to the glimmering moonlight above. Attempting to swim up, she felt herself get dragged deeper into the cold abyss. She held a firm face and kept swimming higher and higher. Seeing the light shrink, but never disappear.

Feeling her swim away from all the terrible memories that had happened to a new light. However, she felt her arms give way and slowly sink deeper. Before feeling something take a hold of her hand and had the girl breathe deeply for air.

When she popped over the surface of the water. Nurturing the feeling of air in her lungs.

Crawling herself to dry land, Illiana panted hard. Collapsing on her back before she had the chance to….

Laugh.

"I am an idiot." She giggled to herself. "How am I supposed to be a student, when I forgot everything that meant to be a Hunter." Calming down as she picked herself up to her feet and held her head high.

"This is not the end for me. I will see through this hunt." A bright smile coated her face, as she walked out the entrance and back to the sands.

Not spotting the falling hat that floated down to the sandy grounds.

Landing gracefully onto the indentation of whence something laid.


End file.
